Only The Young A Winchester Teen Story
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Co-Written with Goldenwolf88. T Jason,Delian,&John both help out a girl named Sarah who gets attacked by demons. Rose and Ryan both meet the loves of their lives in High School & have a Senior Year to remember. But first Ryan Winchester goes on bad dates.
1. Jason, Delian, & John save Sarah

Title: Only The Young

Authors: Angel2008-2009 (aka ladyinwhite) & Goldenwolf88

Summary: Jason, Delian, and John help save a girl named Sarah O' Connor from demons and give her a home.

Rose and Ryan meet their High School Sweethearts in High School and have a Senior year to remember. But first, Ryan has to go on a bunch of bad dates to make him realize who he'd rather be with.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Supernatural Original Characters. The Characters in this story are made up that are mentioned The Winchester Kids. We just figured it'd be cool to write a story about Dean and Sam's kids and what we think they would be like if they had any.

Mitchell County, Kansas 7:00 pm

Sarah O'Connor rode her bike to work. She parked it outside her Father's Diner in Mitchell County, and walked in with a smile on her face. The evening started out clear and there wasn't much traffic on the roads. She loved working with her Father in their Diner which was the family business. Someday she just knew, she would be Manager over the place just like her dad. Which wasn't bad. Sarah wore her waitress uniform a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt and she put the apron over her. When she walked in she began serving people and greeted them with a smile. She jotted down their orders and greeted her dad in the kitchen. "Dad! These people want this for their order!" she handed him a slip of paper.

Tim O'Connor took the slip and started working on the order. Normally, he was out front managing the diner, but they were short a cook today. Luckily, it hadn't been too busy until now.

Sarah O'Connor went back to taking orders and making fresh coffee for the customers. A group of Young Teens came inside the diner and their faces looked strange. After she took their orders, she noticed that she had never seen them around here before. Out of towners? She wondered. That had to be it, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about them.

Just as she was about to go serve them Coffee she bumped into the one that had spiky hair and blue eyes. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you had some blood". said the tall guy.

Tim came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag. "What was that?" he asked the tall guy.

The tall guy walked closer to him "I'm looking for some blood. Demon blood. You got any?" he asked. His eyes looked red.

Sarah looked at her dad alarmed. What were they going to do with this group? "I think you guys came to the wrong place", she said with a nervous laugh "You see, we're a diner, not a place that carries demons around. If you want blood, there's an American Red Cross nearby about a mile from here". she said trying to be helpful.

Tim looked at the group. Behind his back, he already had his cell phone out to call 911.

The young man who was the leader looked at Sarah "I don't think we'll be paying a visit to American Red Cross. Why go somewhere else for blood, when there is plenty right here?" suddenly he used his hand and made it into a fist shoving it hard into Sarah's dad's stomach.

Sarah screamed "Oh,no! Dad!" when her father struggled and told her to run, Sarah took off while they were busy with her dad to hide somewhere in the diner. She began to cry. This was all her fault!

Delian Winchester and John Stewart drove up in Delian's Impala that she inherited from her father, Dean. "So you've been here before?" Jason asked. Delian nodded. "I come almost every time I'm on my way back from home. The owner's really nice and the food is great." The three had just come back from visiting their parents in the country. It was the start of their second week on their own. The trio walked inside and saw Tim O'Connor being attacked. "Hey!" exclaimed Delian. She, ignoring Jason and John who both yelled at her to wait, ran straight up to the lead demon. As a witch, Delian could tell if someone was a demon as soon as she saw them. Delian pulled a knife from her jean's pocket and slit the demon's throat. He fell to the ground.

Sarah heard everything that had been going on from where she was standing in the Kitchen. From the way it sounded, more visitors had arrived to the Diner. She hoped that it wasn't more demons. She couldn't fight them off. As she ran into the Kitchen to hide, she noticed that a knife came crashing down cutting her and her arm bled and hurt. Grabbing a rag, she tried to stop the blood flow. When she tried to go find another place to hide, she ran into one of them. It stared down at her, ready to attack her as well. When it aimed for her, she dodged it and ran struggling to escape.. Then it cornered her against the wall. Sarah screamed.

The others weren't unable to save Tim. The way the lead demon attacked him, so much blood was everywhere and it didn't take long for Tim to die. He died while Delian was fighting the lead demon. The only thing he could think of was his daughter. "Find her, Sarah she's -" then he was still.

Jason got up. "John, get Delian's back. Make sure she's ok." Jason tore off into the kitchen to see if he could find any other human survivors. He came upon a girl being attacked by a demon. Jason tackled the demon, and killed it, using his own special knife, made by his Aunt Lupine, designed to kill demons.

Sarah thought the demon was going to kill her when the young man in his early twenties ran in the room and killed the demon before her. She watched in horror as the demon crumpled to the floor then he turned to looked up at Jason a bit shy unsure what to do next. She clutched her wounded arm.

John had nodded to his friend and stepbrother and both him and Delian fought the rest of the demons without much trouble. The only problem was, it was too late to save Sarah's Father.


	2. Jason meets Sarah

Jason held out his hand to help Sarah up. "My cousin can look at your arm...do you have a safe place to stay until we figure out what these guys want?"

Sarah shook her head." dad was the only close Family I had. Our relatives, they don't keep in close contact with us and I don't really know any of them that well. My dad.... is he okay?" she took his hand and stood up.

Jason sighed, looking at Sarah. There was no easy way to tell her this. "He was dead when we walked through the door."

Sarah's eyes got big "Noooo! Not my dad!" she ran past Jason and into the place where her father lay on the floor. Emotions swept up in her as she stared in horror at her father's body on the floor. She felt sadness, and anger at the demons who killed her father. She knelt below him and wept "Dad, wake up. This isn't funny".

John suddenly smelled something that smelled like gas. "Do you guys smell leaking gas? This place is fixing to blow!"

Sarah looked up at them "No. I can't leave him. Dad needs me". Her eyes were red rimmed from crying. It looked like Jason was going to have to carry her out.

Jason grabbed Sarah and hauled her outside with John and Delian following. John was right... the diner blew up just as they all crossed the street. Jason knelt down and let Sarah sit on the sidewalk. Delian, meanwhile, ripped off the bottom of her t-shirt to staunch a few of the bleeding cuts on her arms and neck. "We need to get to my place... it'll be safest there until we figure out who these guys are, or were."

Sarah while she sat down on the sidewalk, began to cry in uncontrollable sobs. Her father didn't deserve to die! The Diner and her father had been her whole life. Why would anyone want to murder him or her? It was something she would have to find out.

Delian knelt down beside Sarah knowing that the boys wouldn't be any help. They could barely handle it when she cried. "Hey, let's get you some food and clean clothes, ok? We'll figure out who did this. You're safe with us." She put her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

After fifteen minutes of crying on Delian's shoulder, the group went back to Sarah's home that she had shared with her dad, Sarah grabbed what she could that belonged to her. Mostly clothes since she didn't have all that much. She took the family pictures, and a few other items then locked up the house. They went to a nearby Burger King to get some quick fast food. Sarah nibbled on her cheeseburger in complete silence while the others talked. She didn't know them very well, and it just made her a little uncomfortable joining in. Around people she didn't know, Sarah was shy.

Delian included Sarah in the conversation, knowing that John was awkward with new people and Jason was shy around girls he found attractive. Delian managed to keep Sarah's mind off her father for most of the car ride. They pulled up at Delian's apartment, which was a three bedroom town house. "You can have Jason's room. He'll bunk with John for the time being," Delian said.

Sarah looked at Delian "Are you sure that he don't mind? I don't want to be a burden". She was beginning to warm up to Delian.

"He won't care at all," Delian said.

"Thanks for being so kind to me even though I've been a drag and not really the best company". said Sarah later after she had changed into clean clothes. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Delian was making dinner in the kitchen. "Hey, you have every right to be a drag. I would be a mess if I was in your situation." She had spent the day researching Sarah's family and trying to figure out why demons were after her. "Hey, Jason!" she called into the living room where the boys were. "Will you run up to the store and get some drinks? We're pretty much out of everything."

Jason came into the kitchen, followed by John. "Sure." He looked at Sarah. "Do you want to get out of the house for a bit?"

Sarah got up "Yeah, it would be nice to get out awhile". she told Delian they would be back soon. Then she walked outside with Jason and John.

Delian closed the door behind them and sighed. Things had been quiet for a while and now more demons. Why were they after Sarah? She returned the stove and watched the three drive off. Her thoughts turned to John. Were they ever going to have the chance to be together?

John rode in the backseat while Jason drove and Sarah sat up front. He figured she'd want to sit next to Jason. He began thinking about him and Delian. Of all the craziness going on, they hadn't even had time to go on a decent date to just be together. When were they going to do that?

Sarah watched Jason drive the car. She was still getting used to his company. In High School she could barely say two words to a guy. So she spent the rest of the time staring out the window, hoping Jason would strike conversation.

Jason drove the store. He hadn't been this nervous about a girl since high school! What was the matter with him? "So, Sarah, do you think you may try to rebuild the diner?" He then mentally hit himself. What if she wasn't ready to talk about it?

Sarah looked at him. He hadn't offended her at all about the question and it wasn't something she wasn't really thinking about. "I would like to someday rebuild the Diner. But, I don't think Dad and I have enough in Savings to do that. That money was strictly for emergencies".

"Yeah, but you have insurance on the diner, right? You should be getting a check in the mail for it soon." He asked.

Sarah nodded "We do have insurance on the diner. And I guess I could reopen it, but it won't be the same without my dad around".

"I can't imagine. I've always been really close to my dad. This is actually the first time I've lived away from home." He said.

"My first time being on my own to. And it's actually kinda scary. I don't really know what I'm going to do next". she replied back.

"You're free to stay with us as long as you like.. I'm sure John doesnt' mind sharing a room with me, right, man?" Jason glanced in the rearview mirror at John.

"Not a problem at all man. It'll be like we're roomies again". said John grinning remembering the time both of them wanted to share a room when they were little.

Jason laughed. He glanced at Sarah. "John's not related, but he's lived with us since I was two. Dad wanted to adopt him, but held off because he said that John and Delian were meant to be together." Jason just recently asked Sam why he never officially adopted John and this was the reason. Jason hoped that by letting Sarah in on a secret she would feel included. He hadn't even told John till just now.

John looked at Jason confused by all this. "You mean, I was never adopted?!" all these years he always thought of Lana and Sam as his dad. Now that they weren't, he didn't know how to process any of this. Why come Sam never told him this.

"Uh Oh.I think he's confused". said Sarah looking at Jason.

John looked at Jason confused by all this. "You mean, I was never adopted?!" all these years he always thought of Lana and Sam as his dad. Now that they weren't, he didn't know how to process any of this. Why come Sam never told him him this?

Jason glanced in the backseat. "Well, not legally. Unofficially yes, but on paper, no.

Dad thought it would cause too many issues because apparently when you were a ghost something came up about you and Delian being soul mates. Cousins can't get married so Dad didn't legally adopt you. I just found all this out before we left. I thought you knew."

John shook his head. "No. No one informed me about this. I went most of my life thinking I was adopted and had a mom and dad. My whole life has been a lie, has it?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "It hasn't been a lie. If you view people as family, they're family."

John grew agitated. "Until you find out that your not really adopted, then you have no family. Only Questions". he began to stare out the window.

"Oh, so all our years together mean that we're not family?" Jason also got irritated. What was John's problem? "Adoption is just a piece of paper, John. It doesn't change how family feels about one another."

John sighed. Then he looked at Jason." No man, I didn't mean it that way at ,I'm just shocked just now hearing all this and feeling confused. I just wished someone would have told me things sooner. I would have handled it better".

Sarah cutted in "He has a point. I'd be furious if I had just founded out I was adopted."

Sighing, Jason pulled into a parking spot. He looked at Sarah and then back at John. "Dad was going to tell you on our next visit, but I figured it would be easier to hear it from me." He got out of the car and began walking into the store.

John joined them in the store. Things were already awkward enough so he decided not to say anymore. He got some drinks while Jason and Sarah got some food and some other things. He met up with them at the checkout counter.

Jason talked with Sarah on the ride back. The three arrived at Delian's house to find the front door open, which was odd. Delian was always careful about locking up. Jason looked concerned and said to John, "Will you go make sure she's ok while we get the groceries in?"

John nodded. He went inside the Kitchen and wondered where Delian went. "Del? Where are you?" He asked looking for his girl.

The kitchen was a wreck; it looked like there had been a fight. The door to the back yard was open and John could hear someone panting and someone else yelling. On the back porch, Delian was fighting another demon, who happened to be looking for Sarah to finish her off. "I don't know where she is," Delian said.

"You're lying," screamed the demon, charging at Delian. He scratched her shoulder, causing blood to splash the ground. Delian's face twisted in pain, but she managed to keep herself under control until she finally slit the demon's throat with a special knife Dean gave her. The knife killed the demon instantly. Delian crumpled to the ground, exhausted.

John rushed outside immediately to Delian's aid. He saw the dead demon on the floor and looked at Delian. "Are you alright? What happened?" he got the stuff to clean her flesh wound up and then placed a big bandage over it after he put some medicine on it.

Sarah laughed at the Joke Jason had been telling her as they brought in groceries. Their laughing stopped once they saw the Kitchen and Delian injured on the back porch. "What's going on?" asked Sarah.

Delian looked up at Sarah. "Another demon came looking for you. I took care of him. We need to find out why they want you and now. The demon said something about your dad being a hunter. Is that true?"

Sarah looked down for a moment feeling a bit guilty she hadn't told the others all about her and her father just yet. They had the right to know! Her conscious told her. She looked at Delian and nodded "Yes, that is true. And my dad just told me recently that I'm a Witch. Before my mom died, she came from a line of Witches in her family. I'm not evil and I haven't used my powers yet. I think the reason why the demons are after me and my dad, is because he killed a few of their kind awhile back. He didn't think they'd be back for us!" Sarah looked vulnerable and scared.

Delian struggled to get up and asked John to help her. Once he did, Delian leaned on John as they walked back into the house. "Look, fighting demons is what we do. Once they figure out who we are, they're usually after us too. We can handle this. As for the witch thing, I'm one too. I can train you in using your powers. You really don't have to worry."

Jason walked inside behind Sarah and closed the door. He wondered how Delian could be so calm when talking to someone. All he was good for was making jokes and he didn't think that Sarah needed that right now.

Sarah sighed relieved. She was glad they still wanted to help her and to be her friends. "Thanks for helping me out, and letting me stay here. Your doing so much for me and all I can do is feel like I'm undeserving . I really appreciate all this".

John looked at Delian "You going to be okay?" he asked.

Delian nodded to Sarah, saying it was no problem. She then turned to John and said, "I'd like to lie down. Will you help me up to my room?"

"I'll make dinner," Jason added. Delian gave Jason a look and it was almost like they were speaking telepathically. "Sarah, will you help me while John's taking Del upstairs?"

John agreed to "Yeah sure". he helped her up to her room and laid her on the bed gently. "If you need any aspirin, let me know".

Sarah nodded to Jason "Of course I'll help. What are you making?" she joined him in the Kitchen.

Jason sighed. "Not sure yet."

"Can you just lay here with me, for a minute?" Delian asked, already closing her eyes.

John laid down beside her "Sure. I was just thinking I could use a nap to anyway. Just found out I wasn't adopted today".

Sarah looked around the Kitchen. She wondered if Delian owned any cookbooks. She found several. "Why don't we choose a recipe from these books? Let's see there is this Lasagna dish that looks fantastic, and there's a salad we can make. What's her favorite salad?"

"Ceasar," Jason replied, glad Sarah was so down to Earth. She was just easy to get along with. He and Sarah continued talking and cooking while Delian talked to John upstairs.

"What?" asked Delian, looking at John with concern.

As they talked, Sarah was glad Jason was so friendly. Most guys never paid that much attention to her in High School. Mainly because she wasn't a blonde, or a cheerleader. And Sarah never stood in the middle of a crowd, she mostly kept to herself and had very few friends. Turns out, Jason liked movies, and music.

John looked at Delian "Yeah. Jason told me earlier today while we went to the store. I had no idea I wasn't ever adopted until he told Sarah".

"I never really thought about it. Are you upset?" Delian snuggled closer to John.

He hugged her closer to him. It felt good just to hold her. "It did upset me some when I first heard it from Jason. But then he said if we were actually related then you and I couldn't ever be together. Life sure has a funny way of working things out".

"That's true...so do you want to be together?" Delian murmured, on the verge of drifting off to sleep.

"Of course I want to be together. You're the only girl I've ever been comfortable enough to be around, plus your so adorable it's hard to resist you". he smiled at her.

Delian laughed. "Well, maybe if things ever calm down we can have another date."

Downstairs, Jason was talking to Sarah while they cooked. He was trying to keep her mind off the recent demon attacks.

John smiled back. "I'd like to have another date. Maybe we could go bowling and ask Jason and Sarah to join us".

Sarah enjoyed cooking and talking to Jason for a brief moment in time it kept her mind off the recent attacks and her father. Jason seemed like a really nice guy and those were hard to find these days. Hard to find anyone that completely understood her. "So Jason, what are your hobbies?" she asked while making the salad. The lasagna and bread were still cooking.

Jason sat down at the table and offered Sarah a drink. "Well, mainly I hunt supernatural things. Back in high school I played hockey and football. Could never do track thought because Delian always beat me."

Sarah giggled. "Girls always wind up beating guys. I guess that's how things are. But to make you feel better, I never ran track. I was more of the choir type girl. I also loved drama class".

Jason grinned. "I took drama. John was in the class with me."

Sarah grinned back at him "That's so cool. What plays did you do?" she checked out his features Jason was a really good looking guy.

"A couple Shakespeare ones. I was in A Midsummer Night's Dream and As You Like It. I also played the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz. John got most of the leads though. He was always the better actor."

"Really? You look like you're the better Actor. I was in Romeo and Juliet, Grease, and in How do you like me Now". said Sarah naming off some of the plays she was in.

Jason and Sarah talked a bit more and then eventually Jason yelled upstairs that Delian and John needed to come down. When John stepped into the kitchen, Jason elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "What were you two doing all this time?" He winked.

John looked at Jason and grinned "Well, we laid down upstairs and talked. You know, it's a lot

Easier to talk to her more than I thought it would be. She understands me".

Sarah got out the Lasagna and unwrapped it "It'll need to cool down some". she said then put out the salad and the tea. The phone began to ring. Sarah answered it and just as Delian came downstairs, she handed the phone to her "It's Rose. She want's to talk to you".


	3. Rose sets her plan into Action

"Thanks!" Delian smiled and took the phone. Of all the things she missed at home, it was the twins. Ryan and Rose were great and she loved the people they were becoming. "Hi, Rose!"

McDowell County Kansas, 8:00 pm.

"Hey, Del," replied Rose. She was currently sitting on her bed in front of her laptop. "Listen, I need to run an idea by you. Ryan's ex-girlfriend, Candace really messed him up, right?"

"Well, yeah." Delian stepped outside onto the back porch to have a little privacy. Candace and Ryan dated for two years. The girl cheated on him, talked behind his back about how she was only using him to get popular and various other things. Needless to say, Delian and Rose hated the girl and only refrained from hexing her because Ryan asked them not to. He had trouble trusting anyone since.

Rose quickly pulled up an online dating service on her computer. "The school started an online dating service and I think it's time for Ryan to get back in the saddle. He's been afraid too long, I think."

"Does Ryan know about this?" asked Delian.

"I was thinking it would be more fun to not tell him until it was too late to do anything about it." said Rose.

Delian gaped. Rose was thinking more like her older sister every day. 'She must be spending more time with Mom,' Delian thought. "Sounds like a game plan, keep me posted." Delian hung up the phone and sighed. 'This will be interesting.'

The Next Morning at McDowell High School :

The next day, Rose had her plan all set into action. The school online dating service was pretty neat. Ryan got instant responses; he was very popular. She signed her up for a date every night that week. She and Ryan drove their motorcycles to school as usual. As Rose took off her helmet and shook out her ebony waves, she rolled her eyes at all the girls gawking at Ryan. He would never realize how many options he had. 'Unlike me,' Rose thought. The two walked into first period, AP English Composition and sat down. "Hey, Ry, guess what!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"It's to early for you to be so hyper..." muttered Ryan, laying his head down on the desk.

Rose paused, timing her sentence. "I signed you up for an online dating service. You have one date every night this week." Just as Ryan jumped up, ready to yell at his twin, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Rose smirked and pulled out her essay that was due.

Allison Williams waited for her boyfriend the Quarterback Nick Nicholson to show up and walk her to class. She waited over 30 minutes and sighed closing her clocker. She was going to be late waiting for him. He probably got stuck with the guys or one of his girlfriends. There was always someone wanting him for something.

She pulled down her long sleeves to cover the bruises she had. They had gotten into an argument the night before on a date, and Nick had hit her. Over something really stupid that she did. Nick didn't like her having a friendship with Ryan Winchester a guy who had been helping her with her studies in math. Allison had told Nick her and Ryan were only friends. Only Nick didn't really believe her.

Walking to class, Allison knew she should probably dump Nick. Ryan even told her that she should. But her friend Ryan didn't know she was being abused or did he? Brushing most of her blonde hair so flowed freely to cover the bruise on her neck, she walked into class. She couldn't find a seat next to Ryan. Allison chose a seat in front of Ryan a few aisles down . She loved English Composition she had no problems with that. What she was struggling with was Math and she needed more help with it. She tried to approach Ryan earlier, but a bunch of girls surrounded him and it only made her walk away. She could never compare herself to them girls. She wasn't popular. When she sat down, she opened her purple notebook and got out her Essay. She spent nearly the whole night working on it. She hoped she got an A. She had lunch, math, and science with Ryan and hoped they would get to speak with each other soon.

Ryan smiled and waved to Allison when she sat down. Rose smirked, until she saw Allison tugging down her sleeves. She hit Ryan's shoulder and when he turned to look at her, she whispered, "Nick did it again. We should do something."

"Rose, Ryan!" exclaimed the English teacher, Mrs. Green. "Stop talking and turn in your essays."

The twins managed to look sheepish and passed up their papers. Ryan nodded to Rose and they resumed their conversation telepathically. 'I'll try to talk to her again, but I don't think she'll listen.' Ryan said.

Rose took out a pen and began to take notes from the board. 'I'll see what dirt I can dig up on Nick. If he's taking steroids we can get him kicked off the football team...and possibly juvenile hall if he's taking anything else.'

Ryan leaned back in his chair, his eyes on Allison. Why couldn't she just dump Nick? Everyone knew he was no good for her. He sighed and eventually started taking notes on the board for the next book the class was going to read, Frankenstein. Contrary to popular belief, class was one of the only things Ryan enjoyed about high school. It was the only time he had that he could ignore the other people that all wanted to talk to him. He wished he could be more like Rose, popular but blissfully unaware of it. She somehow managed to keep other kids at bay, never being rude, but not being overly friendly either. 'If only,' Ryan thought, rolling his eyes.

'What?' asked Rose telepathically, glancing over.

Ryan smirked. He really needed to work on keeping his thoughts to himself. 'Nothing. That one was for me.'

Allison turned in her paper feeling very positive about it. Before she joined the others in line, earlier as she sat down she saw Ryan wave to her. She smiled then waved back at him. The one reason she had problems with Dumping Nick was that he would make her life miserable if she did. If she thought she was a loner now, he'd make School life worse for her after the breakup.

Not that it would really matter anyway. Nick couldn't stand for others to spot them together in public. Like Lunch for instance, Nick liked to sit alone with his football buddies and half of the cheerleading squad. If only I was more like them, she thought. Maybe if I were a cheerleader, Nick would see me in a whole new light.

The prom was coming up and Allison had hoped that Nick would ask her to go. But she didn't count on it, so she didn't buy a dress. She felt kinda sad about it actually. It was the one time in her life where she really wanted to go, to feel like a princess for one night. But since Nick didn't want to be seen with her except alone, Allison let that idea go down the pipe. She wondered if Ryan was taking anyone. Girls should be lining up left and right begging him to be their date. Well, Allison wasn't that desperate. She wanted a date and a really caring boyfriend, but she didn't want to flaunt herself to guys. She had her eyes on a dress at the mall a light pink gown with sequins on it that would show her shoulders. Both her and Mandy had went in to check things out. Allison imagined what she would look like in that gown but she had frowned when she saw the price. $500 dollars. No way would her parents buy that for her and she only had $200 in savings.

In class her mind got back to listening to the Teacher. She had to giggle when Rose and Ryan got in trouble for speaking in class. She had heard them whispering, and wondered what it was about. They were speaking too low for her to find out what they were saying. Allison jotted down the notes and the class's next assignment. When the bell rang, dismissing them for lunch, Allison walked down the Hall, and spotted Nick kissing some girl from the cheerleading squad. Her eyes got a hurt look on them, and Allison had to step outside. She began to cry, how could Nick do this to her? What had she done to him to make him want to cheat?

During the next period, Rose Winchester was on a mission. She went and found Allison's best guy friend (a fellow Nick hater), James Geller. Over the sea of people, she immediately spotted James. He was a tall, muscular guy with dark shaggy hair and eyes that could melt even the coldest heart. James was just as popular as Ryan, if not more so. Rose frequently wondered how he even knew her name...then realized it was probably from Ryan. "James!" shouted Rose as she made her way to him. A few girls that had been trying to get his attention looked upset when he immediately turned and went to Rose. When he grinned at her, she felt a little flutter in her stomach. 'Stop it, you know he's not interested.' Ignoring her churning insides, Rose said, "Listen, I need you to help me with something for Allison. I know you hate Nick," Rose paused as James pulled a face. "I know, me too. I need you to find out his locker combination for me."

"What do you have planned?" James asked, bending down a little bit so he could hear Rose better. James and Allison grew up together and he thought of her as a little sister. He was willing to do anything to get her away from Nick.

Rose motioned for James to come closer. Once he did, she said, "I need to check his locker for steroids and anything else he may be using. I'm going to do my best to get him kicked out of school."

James shot Rose another heart-melting grin and said, "You're a genius. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Because you're a boy," Rose said airily.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Doubt it!" Scoffed James. "Anyway, do you finally have a plan for getting Ryan and Allison together?" He sat down on a bench in-between some of the lockers. The halls had mainly cleared out, most people at lunch or in other classes. James and Rose both had a study hall this period.

Rose sat next to James. "I have Ryan going on a date every night this week with someone absolutely crazy. I left Saturday night open so that I can talk Allison into meeting him for dinner."

"How are you going to get Ryan to go on all these dates?"

Rose brushed her cascade of waves over her shoulder. Why was it so hot in the hall? "I'm his twin. He owes me for something. And if he doesn't, I'll just make him. I can be very persuasive." James laughed and the two talked for a while. Eventually, Rose grinned and walked away after James promised to get Nick's locker combination. James was on the football team too, so it shouldn't be too hard. Once away from James, Rose mentally smacked herself. 'I should have just used a spell to make something appear in his locker. I'm an idiot sometimes!' She went to the library to wait for James. He was going to try and get the combination before next period.

Meanwhile, Ryan was looking for Allison. He wanted to get their tutoring schedule straight for this week. He stepped outside, thinking he had seen her. He found Allison on the steps. "Hey!" he exclaimed, sitting down by her. "What are you doing?"

Allison had went off to be by herself a bit and so she could let the tears fall. She couldn't face Nick now, or maybe even never after the stunt he had pulled! She cried harder letting the tears fall. What had she done wrong? She thought she was being the good girlfriend. Both her and Mandy attended all of his games. They even rooted for him. And now it seemed as if Nick had just lost all interest in her. She wiped her eyes trying to hide the tears. Not Hearing Ryan come up near her, she jumped hearing his voice. "Hi Ryan. I'm just sitting here crying my eyes out. I found out Nick's cheating on me".

James entered the locker room. Most of the guys had gone to some of their other classes, some even went to lunch, and some hung around. He went to one of Nick's buddies named Erik and asked him "Do you know Nick's lock combination? I need it so I can get my books from his locker that I let him borrow".

Erik gave James the locker combination. "Thanks man." then he acted like he was going towards the locker, then went to meet up with Rose in the Library. He hoped that by doing this favor for her, she would agree to go out with him this weekend. Getting the Combination had been easy as pie. He smiled at Rose "I got the combination".

"Allison..." Ryan trailed off. He put his arm around Allison and pulled her into him. "Listen, I know that nothing I can say will make this better. I know how you feel though. All I wanted to do when I found out Candace had been cheating on me was cry and scream." When Allison finally looked up at him, he wiped her tears and continued. "Nick's no good for you. You can do a lot better, Allison. You deserve better." Ryan hugged Allison to him and told her to just let it out. It was the best thing for her to have a good cry. Having a twin sister taught Ryan to be patient with girls when they were upset. He continued to comfort Allison and tried to cheer her up for the remainder of the period.

Rose looked up from her book. "Great!" She shut the book and stood up, making sure the librarian and no other students were around. "That works out really well! Now all I have to do is sneak into the locker room after school." Rose stretched and then sighed. "I'm ready for the weekend. What about you?"

James nodded "Yeah, you can say that. Only problem is, this boy here is dateless for the weekend. If we can get Allison and Ryan dating each other, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked grinning. He hoped Rose would agree to date him. He thought she was a great person and a lot smarter than the girls that tried to get his attention daily.

Rose smiled, trying not to blush, and agreed. "I'll go out with you Saturday if we can get Allison to go out with Ryan that night too." Just then the bell rang and Rose walked to class with James, grinning much more than she usually did during school.

Outside, Ryan took Allison's hand. "Come on. We've got College Algebra next and we both know that you don't need to miss a class." Ryan reached into his pocket making a handkerchief appear. After helping Allison off the steps he handed her the handkerchief. "Come on. It'll kill a guy like Nick if he thinks that this isn't bothering you. How about I walk you to class?"

"It's a deal then", said James grinning back and walked to class with Rose. This made him look forward to this weekend. It sure would be full of surprises he thought. They sat down next to each other in class.

Alison placed her hand in his and nodded agreeing with what he said. Her sobs were dieing down some. As much as she wanted to just sit here and have a good cry, she couldn't sit here all day. Her school work was much more important than Nick was and she had to concentrate on that. And Ryan was right, if she acted like none of this bothered her, it would kill Nick. Her face lit up and she smiled when Ryan asked her did she want him to walk her to class. Allison nodded smiling "I'd really like that.. Speaking of class, when were we going to study together again?" she took his handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it.

"Actually," Ryan slung his arm around Allison's shoulders while they were walking to class, "I came out here to ask you when you wanted to study." Ryan ignored the death glares he and Allison were getting in the halls. He didn't care. Nick hated him and it would just hurt him even more to see Allison with Ryan. Allison and Ryan walked into Pre-Cal and saw James and Rose sitting together. "That can't be good," he muttered to Allison and pointing. "They must be up to something."

Allison "We can study together anytime you want. I'm free today, tomorrow and Friday after School. " When they sat down next to each other Allison listened to Ryan and looked towards Rose and James talking. She giggled. "Yeah, and it can't be anything good either. I bet they are plotting to do a prank on someone." Allison had noticed other people's glares in the hallway to but acted as if it didn't bother her. If Nick could be seen around with a another girl, then; she had every right to be around Ryan. And Ryan made her feel special.

"Any of those is fine as long as it's before six...I'm being set up on blind dates," Ryan sighed, looking unenthusiastic. He glanced at Rose and opened a telepathic thread, 'What are you and James up to? Finally admitted your secret crush on him?'

Rose blushed and looked down at her notebook, hoping James didn't notice. 'Shut up! And we aren't up to anything. We just ran into each other at the library.'

'Liar!' Ryan tried not grin. 'Besides, you two would be good together.'

'It's quiet time, Ryan.' Rose determinedly looked up, a faint blush still on her cheeks and took notes from the board. 'I'm going into Nick's locker after school. So he may not be here tomorrow.'

'Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?' Ryan hadn't quiet perfected the art of looking normal while he was speaking telepathically, so it was quiet obvious he wasn't paying attention. When the Pre-Cal teacher, Mrs. Billy called on him to answer the equation on the board, it took Ryan a few minutes to answer, which was unusual because he was best in the class, other than Rose. "Uh, 42." He finally said. Ryan glared at his twin when she snickered.

Allison nodded and wasn't surprised at all that Ryan was going on blind dates. He was a popular guy in school besides Nick and could have any girl he wanted. And who wouldn't want

Ryan? He was sweet, and a caring guy. When the teacher began teaching, Allison paid attention. She didn't want to be unprepared when the teacher called on her like she just did with Ryan. That would be embarrassing. She briefly took notes.

James in the meantime wasn't paying any attention. He took notes of course, and wrote down their assignment. But he wasn't paying attention in class. He stared out the window wishing he was at home chilling in front of his stereo and listening to some tunes.

Every so often, James would look at Rose when she didn't think he'd be looking. She was beautiful with her long dark brown hair. And her skin was almost porcelain like. He'd rather gaze at her than pay attention to class any day. He grinned at her just thinking about her.

After class, Rose had another free period. She used it to sneak into the boys' locker room. After easily finding Nick's locker, Rose opened it and found exactly what she'd expected: steroids. 'Let's just make it look a little worse...' With a snap of her fingers, other drugs appeared in the locker and in Nick's car. Rose closed Nick's locker with a satisfied smirk. She stepped outside to make an anonymous call to the school principal on her cell phone. "Yes, hello? I have reason to believe that a football player, Nick, is using steroids. Mmhmm.." Rose listened to the principal and then grinned. "Good, I hope you do nail him." Still grinning, Rose waltzed back inside the building. 'And now onto Step B of the plan.' While plotting, Rose bumped into something very solid. The solid object happened to be James Gellar. "Oomph. Sorry, James," she said sheepishly. 'I forgot he has a free period as well..'

James looked at her grinning. He seemed to be bumping into Rose a lot recently. Not that he didn't mind, he really didn't. She was hot. "That's okay. I seem to be bumping into people lately to. So how did it go with getting into Nick's locker? Find anything interesting?" he hoped she was able to bust Nick. If she did, then everyone in school would know soon.

"Yeah, actually. Found drugs and steroids. I just hope he doesn't find out I'm the one that caused his bust." Rose smiled up at James. "So what are you up to this period?"

James looked at Rose and he asked: "Why should he accuse of you of doing that? He has no proof that you did. I got Gym this period. Not really looking forward to it, but exercising is better than sitting around listening to some teacher lecture for an hour. At least that is doing something".

"Nick's crazy and he knows I don't like him..." Little did Rose or James know, Nick was around the corner listening to their conversation. Rose opened her locker and switched out a few books. "So have you talked to Allison yet about going out with Ryan on Saturday?"

"That's still no proof that you did that to his locker." said James. "Lots of students here don't like Nick because he's a hothead. No, I haven't talked to Allison yet about Ryan. I was kinda hoping you would. You two seem to be really close friends and you spend way more time with her than I do. Why don't you invite her over for a overnight, and talk her into dating Ryan? He's way more better for her than Nick is".

Nick overheard everything they were saying. He was behind a corner not far from Rose and James. So it was was Rose that got him busted? He would have deal with her. When James left, Nick approached Rose "What were you thinking, busting me with drugs like that?!" he yelled at her. And what was this deal about hooking Allison up with Ryan? She wasn't supposed to date anyone but him!


	4. Nick attacks Rose

Rose turned around with her arms crossed. "I was thinking that you're an asshole and deserve to get kicked out of school," she said matter-of-factly. She glared up at Nick, unafraid, which seemed to piss him off all the more. "Karma would have gotten to you anyway, Nick. I just took things into my own hands. Aren't you supposed to be clearing out your locker?"

Nick clenched his fist and a split second later, punched Rose in the face. Rose barely flinched, even though she knew she would have a horrible bruise later. "Big mistake, Nick." Rose's eyes flashed black for a second and then she said, "See unlike some girls you know, I hit back." She punched Nick and he hit the floor. After the shock wore off he was up again and this time he was ready to fight.

James suddenly remembered that he didn't get his Science book from his locker and smacked his forehead. He jogged back to his locker, only to find Nick practically in a fight with Rose. Nick was soon standing over her, pounding her with his fists. James's anger boiled up....He hated seeing guys hit girls. He ran over to them and with just one hand, he grabbed Nick and swung him against the locker doors hard. Grabbing his throat with his hand, James glared up at him "The last thing you need to do buddy is go around and hitting girls. You mess with Rose, or even Allison, by the way I know you've been beating her, you mess with me UNDERSTAND?!" he practically yelled the last word. He let up some on Nick's throat so he could breath and speak.

Nick glared back at James then glanced at Rose and looked at James "Some girls need to be beatened around some. Just ask Allison. She provokes me into hitting her sometimes".

That did it. James attacked him again but this time not around the throat. Instead he got out his fist and hit him more slamming him against the locker some. Nick was slowly losing conscious. James glared at him "Come to this School again, set foot near Rose or Allison and you'll be hurting a lot more than just being slammed against some lockers". then he turned to Rose. "Are you alright?" his tone then softened some when he spoke to her.

"I, uh," Rose stammered, unsure of what just happened. "Yeah, I, I'm fine, James. Thanks." She slid down the the floor after watching Nick scamper off. Putting her head in her hands, Rose hoped she wasn't blushing. A damsel in distress? How embarrassing. Rose usually even got mad when Ryan stood up for her. She could handle herself. 'What happened to me just then?' she wondered. After she hit Nick the first time, she had been planning to use a spell, but as soon as she tried, she almost blacked out. Never before had her powers acted up. Rose still felt faint. "Hey, James, I know you have another class left, but I don't think I can drive my motorcycle home. Can you take me?" She looked up at him from her sitting position on the floor. "I just, I feel really horrible."

James looked at her concerned about her well being but he knew better than to question her. "Sure. I'll do that. I just need to text the Teacher and let him know something has come up and I'll be a little late for class". James quickly texted his teacher on his blackberry then walked Rose out into the parking lot into his blue convertible. He then took her back home.

Pretty soon, School let out for the day. By the end of the afternoon, everyone including Allison and Ryan knew what had happened to Rose. And ever since then, Ryan refused to let Allison be alone, afraid Nick would attack her the moment he got alone with her. Allison's cell phone went off and she sighed "I've got to answer this". she told Ryan. She stopped at her Locker and answered the cell phone "Hello Nick". she said tiredly. She really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. Or ever.

"Baby I need to see you. Your stupid best friend just got me expelled somehow with drugs. Could we go out tonight? " he asked.

Allison simply rolled her eyes. The nerve of him! "Nick, I just heard what you did to Rose and I don't approve of it. Hitting me is wrong, but hitting others is wrong to. You need help. I think we both just need to start seeing other people. Quit calling me, and don't come around me. It's over".

Nick starting fussing on the other end, and Allison not wanting to hear any of it hung up. Breaking it off with Nick


	5. James saves Rose, Ryan comforts Allison

**Ryan gave Allison's hand a squeeze. "You're going to be fine. This is for the best," he said. 'Except for Nick...if I ever see that jerk again...' Ryan let his thought trail off. He knew that if he ever did run into Nick, Ryan may well be the last thing Nick ever saw.**

**How dare he try to hurt Rose. Ryan knew his twin could defend herself, but she'd been a little off lately. Nick picked a fight when Rose was down. He hurt her and that was not ok. Ryan walked Allison to his motorcycle. "Do you mind riding this with me or would you rather I got Rose or my mom to drop off my car? It wouldn't take long." He had never seen Allison on the back of a motorcycle; he and Rose were the only two people in school that drove them. "I know some people feel uncomfortable riding..." Ryan trailed off, realizing he was babbling and probably sounded like an idiot. **

**Allison looked at Ryan. "I've never rode a motorcycle before, and it's fine. I can ride on one with you." Allison stepped closer to wait for Ryan to get on the motorcycle. When he did, Allison got on the back behind him. Not sure what to hang onto; Allison hugged Ryan from behind and stayed in that position til they got to the Winchester place. While they rode the motorcycle, Allison loved the feel of the wind through her blonde hair. The Winchester's didn't live far from the High School. About two miles out into the country. Allison noticed that they lived in a Victorian Mansion. It was light yellow with white shutters. A nice fountain stood in the front yard in the middle of the round driveway. Allison remembered that Rose had told her that her mother had inherited the Mansion from her great-grandmother when she had passed away. Her thoughts soon returned to Nick. As Ryan parked in front of his parent's house, "Nick isn't going to be happy about the breakup. He may even do something violent to me". she was a bit scared.**

**"Nick won't touch you ever again." Ryan said seriously. "I promise." Ryan led Allison inside. "Rose? Are you here?" he called upstairs.**

**Rose came downstairs, her hair a mess, clearly having just woken up. "Yep." She ran her hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face. Bruises marred her usual perfect complexion and she also looked a little pale under all the black and blue. Ryan's fist clenched. Rose, noticed and said, "Don't worry about it. James helped and Nick will get what he deserves." She turned to Allison. "And don't you start blaming yourself. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. Ok?"**

**Allison looked at Rose's face and couldn't believe how badly Nick had hurt her best friend."It is my fault. If I had broken things off sooner with him, none of this would have happened. The first time he hit me I should have called things off then. But I was stupid thinking Nick could change. Then I found out that people don't change, they are who they are. The only thing that was stopping me from breaking things off was... I was too scared to. If I ever did that, Nick would make my life miserable. Heck, he's probably going to do that now, I was never a popular person to begin with. The worst thing he could do is blackmail me and become even more violent. He shouldn't have hit you Rose. I broke things off with him when he told me he had done that to you. I just can't help but feel responsible for this". she sat down and buried her face into her hands unable to look at either of the twins. If they wanted to quit being friends with her, she would understand. She didn't want to lose their friendships. It meant so much to her. When she first came to the High School they were the ones who made her feel welcomed.**

**"It wasn't either of your faults!" exclaimed Ryan.**

**At that moment, Lupine Winchester walked in with her husband, Dean. Both were carrying groceries. "What did you two do now?" asked Lupine as she placed a few bags on the table. She looked up at Rose and then gasped. "Rose, what happened?" she demanded.**

**"Uh...well, this guy at school, um, got pissed at me.." Rose trailed off, seeing that Dean was more than a little upset. "He, uh, hit me and I, uh, got one punch in before I passed out."**

**"You passed out?" Lupine looked a little less mad and a little more worried now.**

**"A little..." Rose said sheepishly.**

**Dean grew furious. How could someone even hit his daughter? "Where is this Douche Bag at? I wanna go and punch his freaking brains out and scare the living daylights out of him. No one messes with my daughter!" His fists began to clench.**


	6. Rose tells Allison her plan

"He's expelled," Ryan and Rose said at the same time.

Lupine looked appalled. "Oh he will be more than expelled by the time I get done! Come on, baby," she said to Dean and grabbed his hand taking him upstairs. She went straight to her spell-book and tried to explain to Dean that what she was going to do to Nick would cause him more pain than Dean beating him up.

'She's going to curse him,' Rose said telepathically to Ryan.

Ryan smirked, 'Yeah, if he lives that long. I haven't seen Dad this mad since Delian got kidnapped.'

Rose turned to Allison. "I'm going to go take a nap and let you two study. Do you want to stay for a sleep over after you get done?"

Dean followed Lupine upstairs. After she explained what curse she was going to put on Nick, Dean had to grin. After his Wife got through messing with Nick, he highly doubted that he would be back around Rose or Allison. "I'd like to see what happens to him once he's cursed". he said.

Allison looked at Rose "That would be great. I'll definitely want to stay for that. I'll notify my parents right after we study. " Allison sat next to Ryan.

Rose nodded and then went back upstairs, but not before grabbing a few things from the cabinet to make a potion to take away the bruises on her face.

After taking his books out of his bag, Ryan sat down next to Allison and began to explain the homework to her. After a couple hours, they decided it was enough for the day. Ryan sighed in contentment and closed his books. "I'm so ready for college." He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He noticed that Allison was being quiet. "Allison. Seriously. Don't worry."

Allison had been lost in her thoughts. She had heard Ryan saying he was ready for college and she briefly nodded agreeing with him. But her thoughts were too distracted. She was worried that Nick would be pissed and would do something awful. She just couldn't ignore her instincts. And what surprised her more, was that it seemed that Ryan could read her mind and her thoughts. That's silly, she thought. How could he do that? Allison looked at him as he spoke to her. "How can I not worry? I may have made things a lot worse than they already are! Nick is going to make sure that no guy will ever date me again! He's probably spreading some nasty rumors right now as we speak. No guy is going to want me now that everyone knows I dumped Nick".

Ryan grinned. "Allison, everyone knows that Nick is an idiot. Besides, he's been expelled. No one will even remember him two weeks from now." He got up to get a glass of water and got one for Allison too. "And, high school is temporary. Very temporary. My next point, is that a guy would have to be retarded to not want to date you."

At that moment, Rose came downstairs, her face looking as if nothing had ever happened. She mentally hit herself, realizing that Allison was staying over. How were they going to explain this without giving themselves away as witches? Rose wracked her brains and finally decided to tell Allison that it was an old family secret, which wasn't really a lie. She just wouldn't tell her that the secret was magic. "I'm going to start dinner. Mom is still trying to do something to Nick," she explained.

Allison nodded at Ryan agreeing with what he said "Do you need help with dinner?" she asked trying to be helpful around the house. She took the glass of water and took a sip.

Allison wondered what on earth Lupine was going to do to Nick. She knew Ryan was right about what all he said. Ryan and Rose had a way to always make her feel better. In a way, she hoped Rose could handle supper herself, she kinda wanted some more alone time with Ryan. Who was still sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Rose said. "You two could wait in the living room while I cook." Ryan shrugged and headed into the living room.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" he asked Allison.

"Sure. What all have you got?" asked Allison and she joined him at Lupine and Dean's dvd collection. The twins had their own collection to.

James stopped by the Winchester house to see how Rose was doing. He said hey to Ryan and Allison then stepped into the kitchen "You doing okay?" he asked her. The smell of Spaghetti and garlic bread filled the kitchen.

"Hey, James," Rose said. She turned around to face James, clearly shocked. "I'm ok." Why was James here? Just to check on her? Rose shook her head, no that would be almost too good to be true. But then again, he did kind of come to her rescue today. And ask her out on Saturday. Maybe James really did like her. Rose turned back to the stove, trying not to smile too much and look like an idiot. "Thanks again for today. You were really great."

James just shrugged like it was nothing. "No Problem. I'd stick up for a girl like you any day and I'd do the same for Allison if I ever saw Nick do anything to her. I thought I'd come by here before I go to work to see how you were doing. Nick hit you pretty hard and I was concerned about you". he was glad Nick's punches weren't strong enough to leave bruises on Rose's pretty complexion. "I see Allison is staying over. Her and Ryan looked comfy on the couch. He hasn't asked her out yet?" James seemed a bit disappointed he thought the two would have hooked up by now. It was obvious Ryan was in love with her.

Rose shook her head no. "He's afraid to go out with girls again, after Candace. Hence why I'm setting him up. I'm going to make sure he goes out with Allison on Saturday night. Don't worry. It'll happen. Ryan just needs a shove in the right direction." Rose paused. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

James shook his head " I would love to, but I need to get going to work. My boss is going to fuss at me for being a bit late this evening, but I had to make sure you were okay. Maybe another night when I'm free I can stay for supper? I just have to check my schedule".

"Sure. Sounds good." Rose thanked James again for helping her and walked him to the door. "Ryan, don't you need to be getting to Blue Room?" Blue Room was a popular new restaurant. It was also where Rose had booked Ryan's dates for the next three nights. It was Thursday, so he actually only had to go on two before he got to Saturday night when he would meet Allison there.

Ryan sighed and got off the couch. He went upstairs and quickly changed into khaki pants and a green button down shirt. He came back downstairs and said good-bye to Rose and Allison. After he left, Rose sat on the couch next to Allison. "Ok," she said, "I think it's time I explained my plan to you. I know that you like Ryan. I also know that Ryan likes you. Ryan is afraid to date because of what happened with his previous girlfriend. I'm setting Ryan up on two very, very bad dates. Saturday night, he thinks he has a date. However, on Saturday night, I'd like you to be the one he meets at Blue Room. I think if you go on Saturday, the two of you will have a really good time. Sound okay?"

Allison said goodbye to Ryan earlier. When Rose explained the plan to her she was a bit unsure about the whole thing. She knew Ryan liked her but only as a friend she told herself. What if he didn't like her being their Saturday night? "I don't know Rose. I know Ryan likes me but it's only as a friend. I don't think he likes me as more than friends because he's never admitted any feelings towards me. What if he thinks I'm being too forward and throwing myself at him?" she was nervous. She knew earlier in School that day that he had his arm around her shoulder. But that was only to make her feel better, right? Though when he took her hand in his to get her off the steps, their had been some kind of chemistry between them. "And besides, I'm not with the popular crowd. Wouldn't I look out of place at the Blue Room?"


	7. Rose gives Allison a Makeover

"If I can get away with being in the Blue Room, you can too." Rose said; she knew that she wasn't the most popular girl in school. People had thought she was weird since middle school, when her witch powers got a little out of control. "Besides, Ryan is my twin. He likes you as more than a friend. He's afraid, like I seem to have to keep telling everyone." She paused. "Look, Allison. You're gorgeous, smart and really funny when you're not feeling down about yourself. Ryan is a guy that will know what he has when he has you." Rose stood up. "Listen, how about I give you a makeover? It'll make Nick crazy jealous and Ryan just go all googly eyed. It'll be fun and it'll give you a little confidence boost."

Allison finally smiled. "Okay. I'll do it, I'll meet Ryan at the Blue Room. And a makeover sounds like a great idea. Just don't over do it with the makeup one time I got a makeover at the mall and they made me look like a drag queen. I cried for two days after that. She knew that Rose was good with makeovers. She had seen her do them for weddings. Are we doing the makeover tonight or tomorrow? I don't even have the money to buy the makeup with me". and Allison so desperately needed some new clothes. This should be fun the makeover. Allison wanted to see what it would do to Nick and most of all Ryan. She just only hoped that Ryan would be happy when he saw her Saturday.

"I'll cover it. I got a raise at work. You can just pay me back later." Rose was a waitress at a local cafe. She luckily had the next three days off. "Do you want to go now?" Rose was excited. She had been wanting to give Allison a makeover for a while.

Allison nodded. She could pay Rose back since she worked at a local grocery store stocking. Allison worked in the produce section at work in no time she could pay Rose back. "Yeah, we can go and do it now". she said and got into Rose's car with her. Within minutes, they were at the local mall. She often went here with her other friend Mandy on Fridays. They mostly hung out at the mall, browse through the latest clothing and cds, and often ate here. There was even an arcade room they liked to play games in. The Mcdowell Crestview Mall was the main attraction around here. It stood at three stories and had just about every store you could think of. "Wow, it's crowded tonight". she said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "All right, let's cover clothing first. I'll buy some of it and we can just call it an early birthday present." Within half an hour, Rose had Allison in a dressing room with enough clothing to fill three stores. "How many new outfits did you want to start with?" she asked.

"Hmmm. How about six different ones? That way, I can wear something different every week." Allison suggested. She stood in the room full of clothes and Rose was with her. Good thing they had some privacy. Allison took off her shirt and hesitated a bit frowning "I want to wear some really sexy but cute clothes only problem is are these". she removed her shirt the rest of the way and nasty bruises were on her arms and her shoulders and one on her neck.

Rose nodded. "Drink this," she took the potion she made earlier out of her purse. "Those will be gone by the morning. It's an old family secret." Rose winked. "It got mine to go away. You saw how bad those were earlier." The potion tasted like peppermint, so it was surprisingly not that bad. At least, when Rose made it, it wasn't. She found that a lot of the old potions could stand to have something sweet put in.

Allison nodded and drank the liquid stuff. A drink that took away bruises? Allison was impressed by that.

When she was done, she tried on the clothes. The bruises by now were turning a yellowish color and they would be gone soon like Rose said . Allison chose mostly jeans, sexy but edgier looking yet casual shirts, even chose some skirts. One was black leather, another was dark blue and the third was red leather. All the outfits fit and she looked fantastic in them. Now all they had to do, was go for the makeup. In no time at all, Allison had finished in trying on clothes. "I'm done!" she said. Rose liked everything Allison tried on so that was important. If Rose liked it, then Ryan was going to like things to.

"I am so excited you got that leather skirt!" Rose had been trying to get Allison into edgier clothes for ages. Rose, though she rarely admitted it to anyone, loved fashion. She created her own style out of anything and everything. Today, she was wearing black stiletto boots that laced up the back, a short jean skirt and a black wrap-around shirt. Most of her jewelry came from old magic amulets and things that her mother had. Today she was wearing a choker with a dangling piece of rose quartz. Rose led Allison to a trendy makeup shop called Skin. After leading her inside, Rose greeted one of the employees and took Allison over to a counter. "So do you want new everything or just new eye shadow, liner and mascara? I think your foundation and blush is ok."

"How about some new of everything. I've been meaning to go shopping for new makeup, just never found the time or had enough money. I want some sexy yet simple lipgloss. Some new blush , new mascara and, I'd like to have my nails done". Allison knew they'd have to shop for shoes to soon to complete the look. Allison wanted to choose some cool boots to, and some sandals. "Does someone apply the make up on me? I only trust you to do it". she said to Rose.

"I can do it." Rose went and got some samples and put a lip-gloss on Allison that just had a slight hint of pink. She also did a little light blush and some mascara that was waterproof. She put on a little bit of eye liner and a shadow that was a dark grey, giving Allison the smoky eyes look. The makeup really made Allison's eyes stand out. "Do you like that?" She asked twirling a make up brush in her fingers.

Allison looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't hardly recognize the new girl in the mirror staring back at her. She looked like a movie star. "Wow Rose. Your really good at doing makeovers! I love this new look. What is Ryan going to think?"


	8. Allison shows off her new look

**Rose gave Allison a wicked grin. "Ryan won't know what hit him. How about we run by the supermarket and see what James thinks?" Rose was now messing with her own make up. She wore red lipstick and and heavier eye liner and mascara than usual. She looked really seductive. "I think this might be too much," she laughed. Rose usually had more of a girl next door look, but she was feeling a little adventurous tonight.**

**"That will be a fabulous idea. Right after I shop for some shoes, we'll head right over there". After the makeover, Allison bought a pair of black suede ankle boots that would go great with almost anything. Then she got a pair of black leather sandals. Soon, they were at the Supermarket. James was busy in produce pricing and putting up more vegetables. When he saw Both the girls and their new looks, especially Allison's new look he nearly took a double take.**

**"Are you the same girls that I'm friends with? And Allison, you look great by the way. Your certainly going to turn heads tomorrow in school". He also kept looking at Rose who had gotten a bit heavier with her makeup, but it still looked at her. "Your makeup is great to".**

**Rose laughed. "Thanks, I was experimenting. Allison was worried about her look, but I figured if you like it, she'd be ok."**

**James looked at Allison again "She looks beautiful. Whoever doesn't like her new look, has a serious problem themselves. She'll be alright. So what else you girls doing tonight?"**

**"Just having a girls' night," Rose smiled.**

**Meanwhile, Ryan was having a horrible time on his "date". Why had this girl applied to his ad? The girl, Sharon, had shown up and thrown herself in the chair across from Ryan. Whenever she spoke, she sounded angry. Ryan tried to be nice, figuring she was having a bad night, but everything he said just made it worse. **

**"Well," he was saying, "Snyder isn't all bad." Snyder was an English teacher.**

**"Right!" yelled Sharon. "He must be just freaking fabulous and it's just me! I'm the only one in the school that can't get along with him! You know, Ryan Winchester, you are every bit as horrible as I thought you'd be!" That said she threw her glass of water on Ryan and stormed out.**

**Ryan sat for a minute in shock. What just happened?! Were all women this crazy? What had Rose gotten him into? He owed his sister two more dates and he could only wonder how bad they would get after this. Ryan sent Rose a text that said, "Did you pick this girl up from an insane asylum??"**

**Back in the supermarket, Rose laughed out loud, reading Ryan's text. She told Allison and James what it said. "Plan is working." She folded her arms in a satisfied way. **

**Allison and James laughed along with Rose. But in a way, Allison felt bad for Ryan going on all those bad dates. What if after all those horrible dates he decided not to show up Saturday night? She hadn't thought about that. And what if he was against Rose setting her up with him to? Allison tried to stop thinking negative but she just couldn't seem to shake the nervousness in the Pit of her stomach. From her new wardrobe, Allison wore a maroon top with her black leather skirt and boots. Her top showed her shoulders a bit and it had long sleeves on it so it would cover the bruises temporarily for now. Her shoulders weren't bruised . You've got to stop thinking! It's not good for you! She thought to herself. Allison really wanted to smack her forehead. "You know, I think I need to go and freshen up." excusing herself, she went into the bathroom. Allison used the bathroom, washed up, and sprayed some perfume on herself it was called Moonlit Walk. Then she replied some of her new lip-gloss. The mascara looked fine so she kept it the way it was. **

**James looked at Rose and smiled "A girl's night out. That sounds really fun. I'm really glad the two of you are good friends with Allison" he meant both Rose and Ryan . "Allison really needs friendship now that things have been broken off with Nick. I'm a bit concerned at what he might do next though better not let her out of your site much if you can help it".**

**Rose nodded. "Believe me, Nick won't be a problem in a few days." She glanced at James. "Besides, she has you as a friend too. I'm glad she has the three of us. There's just so many people you can't trust."**

**James nodded "Your right about that one. Allison trusts very few people in her life. She's had the wrong friends and wrong relationships in the past. She used to be a very outgoing person and now she's a bit modest and shy around others she don't even know. If people got to know her, she's a really great person. I just hope she finds the right guy in Ryan."**

**Not long after that, Allison came out of the bathroom. "You ready to go back to your place Rose? We can stop by and grab a smoothie to".**

**"Smoothie sounds great." Rose smiled. She wondered if James still wanted to go out Saturday night. Maybe he had been joking about the whole thing. She shook her head, clearing the thought. She really needed to stop being so negative. Rose and Allison said good-bye to James and then went to grab a smoothie. After they got done with that, the girls went back to Rose's house. Up in Rose's room, Rose sat in front of her DVD stand. "What movie do you want to watch?" she asked.**

**Allison looked through the pay per view showings. Several movies looked good. "We could watch Beyonce's new movie Obsessed. Mandy says it's really good. Also, I was thinking about experimenting with my hair home and add some color highlights. You got any pink temporary color and some black?" Allison wanted to add some color highlights to her blonde hair to look cool but not tacky. Her nails were painted black with sparkles on them and her toes to.**


	9. Rose's and Ryan's dates of disaster

Rose ordered Obsessed on Pay-Per-View. "I have pink but no black." She went to the bathroom and grabbed some pink dye from under the sink. As she did Allison's hair she said, "Did you know this movie is based off an older one called Fatal Attraction?"

Allison got a surprised look on her face "Really? Hollywood is really running out of ideas". she said. Allison had noticed that Hollywood had been remaking a bunch of older movies. "It would be nice if they came up with some newer plots. Final Destination is having another movie coming out to called The Final Destination".

"Really?" asked Rose. "That's crazy. You can only do that one movie so many times...they really are running out of ideas. Most of what they get now is based off books too." About half way through the movie, Rose finished Allison's hair. "What do you think?" she asked. Rose held a mirror in front of Allison.

Allison looked in the mirror. The pink highlights looked great with her hair and not at all tacky.

"It looks great. I'm loving this new look of mine. Mom is going to flip when she sees it, but I think she will like it." They heard a motorcycle pull up the driveway just then. Allison looked to see who had arrived. It was Ryan, and he didn't look to happy. "Looks like Ryan is home and doesn't look too happy. Wanna pause the movie and see how his date went?" she asked Rose grinning. She couldn't wait to show off her new look.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, you'll get to see a twin fight." Rose led the way downstairs.

"You're a bad..." Ryan started but stopped when he saw Allison. She looked amazing! He had to tear his eyes away from Allison to finish his sentence. "Bad, uh, bad person."

Rose looked shocked. She was a great actress. "I thought she was normal! I'll make sure the next one is. I'll ask around school." Rose put on her best I'm-sorry-you--can't-be-mad-at-me face.

Ryan rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, watching Allison out of the corner of his eye. "Allison, you look great, by the way," he said, barely managing not blush.

Allison grinned at Rose and laughed at her comment about the twin fight. She had seen the twins argue more than once and their arguments were actually kinda funny. "Oh, Gee, won't that be fabulous". she said and then they walked down stairs into the kitchen. Right away, Ryan could barely keep his eyes off of her. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor but he managed to talk to Rose anyway but had a hard time doing so. At his comment, Allison simply smiled and then asked "Just Great?" she asked him slightly teasing expecting a more better compliment. They walked closer to him so Ryan could get a better look.

"Well, yeah," Ryan stammered, temporarily at a loss for words. "I mean, uh, so what were you two up to?"

"We're actually in the middle of watching a chick flick upstairs. It's Beyonce's new movie Obsessed. It's really good so far. So do you two have any popcorn around here? Some movie butter popcorn?" Allison asked.

"Yep," Rose said. She went to the cupboard and then put a popcorn bag in the microwave. While she was doing this, her phone beeped. Rose checked it and saw she had a new text message. It was from Clay, a guy in her AP Literature class. He wanted to know if she would go to dinner with him tomorrow night. Rose showed Allison her phone. "What do you think?" she asked.

Allison saw who it was on the cell phone and looked at Rose. She was glad that Rose was getting noticed by guys to. "I'd go out with him. Your not exactly taken. I thought you and James were going out?" she asked.

Rose sighed. She wasn't sure what to do about James. "He mentioned going out Saturday, once, but hasn't said anything else about it." She bit her lip, looking at the text.

"Might as well get a free meal," Ryan said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Allison agreed with Ryan "Ryan's right. You and this Clay guy aren't serious yet, and a free meal definitely sounds good. If I were you, I'd go."

The next day at school was fairly boring. Everyone went to class as usual. No one had heard from Nick. Both Ryan and Rose were glad that another week of classes was over. Friday evening, Rose began to get ready for her date with Clay. She knew she should be excited; Clay was a popular guy. He seemed nice. However, he wasn't the one that Rose wanted to be taking her out. Rose came downstairs wearing a black miniskirt and a red off-the-shoulder top. Black boots and a leather jacket completed her look. She exchanged a glance with Ryan, who was wearing basically the same thing he wore last night, except a black button down this time. "Maybe we should both skip out tonight," Rose said.

"We both need to get back in the dating game," sighed Ryan. "I don't think I can stand another lecture on 'finding love' from Uncle Sam."

Rose grinned. "Yeah, me either." The twins exchanged a look that said, 'Let's get this over with' and walked out the door.

Both arrived at the Blue Room at the same time. Ryan looked over to the table where a girl with brown hair and green eyes was waiting for him. "RYAN!" she screamed as she waved him over. 'Oh no'...Ryan thought. "Ryan! Over here!" Ryan walked over and sat down, looking like he was about to go into battle.

Rose meanwhile, got a table for herself and Clay. He was late, which irritated her. She watched Ryan with great amusement as the girl, Deirdre, talked loudly about how she'd been so happy to meet him. "Ryan, I think we're soul-mates," Deirdre was saying seriously.

Fighting to keep from laughing out loud, Rose looked at her menu. The next time she looked up, she was facing a handsome guy with blond hair and grey eyes. "Hello, Rose," said Clay.

"Hi." Rose and Clay began an awkward conversation. After five minutes, Clay began to talk about himself...and didn't stop. Rose and Ryan exchanged a look from across the room that clearly said they should have come up with a family emergency and a code word in case their dates sucked. 'So, um, at least Deirdre is talking about you and not herself,' Rose said to Ryan telepathically.

Ryan, meanwhile looked horrified. 'Rose. She thinks we are going to get married. She is talking about school for children that we don't have.' Ryan sounded mortified.

Allison in the meantime was going out with James. She wanted to be alone on Friday night and spend some time with her mom, but her mom went out on yet another case and wouldn't be back for hours. James had suggested that he take her out since she didn't need to be at home crying over Nick. They walked into the Blue Room. Allison wore a spaghetti-strapped black dress that came to her knees. Her blonde hair still had pink highlights in it and the night before she had found some temporary black color and put it in her hair to. It looked awesome. For a pair of shoes, she wore her mom's black dress shoes and pantyhose. Her makeup looked awesome she wore it like she did Thursday night.

Her and James decided to play some games first while waiting on a table. They both decided to check out Guitar Hero. They looked at one another wondering if they would be good at this. Shrugging, they began to play. Journey's Anyway you Want It began to play.

James while playing the game kept looking and found Rose on a date with- Clay. He nearly took a double take. Clay? The Clay from School? James instantly felt bad about not contacting Rose soon enough about Saturday night and wondered if they were still on for it. He had gotten so busy with work lately he barely had time to think about anything else. Wasn't Rose even into him? He wondered and began to simmer inside. So he thought Mr. Clay wants to be competitive.


	10. Rose dumps Clay and Ryan dumps his date

Deirdre was still prattling on about her and Ryan's unborn children. He was, meanwhile, having a telepathic conversation with Rose. 'I'm surprised we can still do this, with how our powers have been acting.'

'I know. When I couldn't do anything to Nick I felt so helpless. Mom said that about two weeks before we come into our full powers we will be basically human. Aka: barely any powers.' Rose replied. She looked bored to tears. Clay was currently angry because their food was late.

"What is the matter with these servers!?" he practically screamed as he banged his fist on the table.

Rose raised an eyebrow. 'Anger management, much?' She said to Ryan.

'Hu?' Ryan had just noticed that Allison and James walked in. His eyes had been glued to her for the past few minutes.

Rose sighed and told Clay she was going to the restroom. She passed Allison and James. "Hey!" she said, grinning. She gave Allison a hug and then gave James one as well. "You look hot!" She said to Allison. Rose lowered her voice and added, "Ryan can't stop looking at you."

Allison smiled all the while blushing to the roots of her skin. "Thanks." then she laughed noticing Ryan "Yeah, I can see that. How's the date with Clay going?"

James hugged Rose back complimenting her on her outfit. His eyes still held the question 'Are we still on for tomorrow night?'

Rose thanked James and said to them both, "Clay is uh, very into Clay. I'm not having a good time at all." She looked at James wondering if he even wanted to go out with her still.

Both James and Allison giggled a bit. They both knew how Clay was from hearing what other people said but wasn't sure to believe the rumors. Obviously they were true. James cleared his throat and looked up at Rose. "I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday Rose. I got so busy and caught up with work I lost track of time. I still want to take you out tomorrow night, if that's okay".

"Of course," Rose said, smiling. "I think I am going to bail out on Clay. After you two get done eating you should swing by my house. I think Ryan is about to run screaming from Deirdre."

Allison and James nodded "I think we'll do just that we don't have nothing else better to do". she said. At that moment the four of them watched Ryan and his date from nearby. Allison could tell that Ryan wasn't having a good time the girl clearly wasn't the one for him. She even looked like another psycho, maybe even worse. "Looks like his date is ending soon enough, he's telling her off". Allison couldn't hear what he was saying. But sometimes she could just read people's lips enough to know what he might be talking about.

"Look," Ryan was saying. "You," he paused thinking of how to phrase things nicely, but couldn't come up with anything, "are a crazy person. I am only 17. Now is not the time to be thinking of baby names --"

Deirdre cut him off. "But what about little Shayla and Ares?"

Ryan looked at her for a second and then said, "Bye." He got up and had to refrain from sprinting out the door.

Rose giggled. "Let me go tell Clay I'm leaving too. See you guys after you eat." She went over to where Clay was sitting. He had been glaring at James the entire time. "Look, Clay, I think you're a nice guy, but this isn't working for me. There's no chemistry. Friends?"

"I don't think so. James had better watch out." Clay said and then got up. He left, but not before shooting James a dirty look. Rose went back over to James and Allison.

"Anyway, so how long do you think you'll be?" she asked.

James crossed his arms as he glared back at Clay. Once Clay had left after the threat, James said "Oh, like I'm sooooo scared. Think I should go hide from big, bad, Clay?" he said all the while smirking at Rose and Allison.

Allison exchanged a look with Rose and they both giggled at James's remark. Allison was glad that James was not easily imitated by people. She then answered Rose's question and came up with a great idea. "We won't be here long. We tend to be fast eaters, why don't you and Ryan join us and have Supper? It looks like Ryan and your date didn't work out". Allison suggested.


	11. Allison gets kidnapped

Rose shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Let me see if I can catch Ryan." Rose walked outside. "Ryan!" She called toward the parking lot. Right before Ryan turned around, Rose was pulled into an ally near the front door of Blue Room. "Wha--" A hand slammed over her mouth and Rose found herself looking up at Clay.

Clay leaned down and said in Rose's ear, "How about I just take you before James has the chance?" Rose bit Clay's hand and kneed him in the crotch, but Clay was a lot stronger than she thought he was. He just smirked and started trying to rip her clothes off.

As she struggled against Clay, Rose tried to say a spell, but only succeeded in making herself black out from the effort.

Meanwhile, Ryan realized he had dropped his wallet. He tried to call Rose on his cell phone to see if she saw it in the restaurant. When Rose didn't answer, he called Allison. "Hey, Allison, Rose didn't answer her phone. I forgot my wallet. If you see Rose can you get her to bring it home with her?"

Allison answered her blackberry, a gift given to her by the twins on her last birthday. "Yeah sure Ryan. I'll do my best to locate her". after looking around the Blue Room and the Girls room, Allison found no sign of Rose which was weird because Rose was usually everywhere. She came back looking worried and said to James "Would you go look for Rose? She's nowhere in the building".

James looked at Allison "Sure. I'll go find her she shouldn't be too far". James went outside and looked everywhere for Rose. He then proceeded to look for her in the alley. He had a strange feeling she might be there with that Clay dude. Soon he came upon them and saw Clay was trying to rape Rose. He ran towards them then jerked Clay up from Rose with his hands and slammed him against the wall "What do you think your doing?! Rose has done nothing to you and this is how you treat her!" James began to choke Clay. He hated guys like Clay. It wouldn't take much just to strangle him to death right in the alley. But James couldn't handle time in prison. He loosened his grip some "I'm going to give you the chance right now to just run away from here and to leave Rose alone from now on. If you do not do that, then I will get the cops after you. Which choice are you going to choose? Leave Rose alone, and run, or go to jail?"

Clay glared at James and then hit him in the face. He then ran off toward his house.

Rose looked astonished. How was James always at the right place at the right time? She said nothing but hugged James, trying not to cry.

James hugged Rose back. His face stung where Clay hit him, there would probably be a bruise later on his face, but it would go away. He looked down at Rose "Are you okay? Did he rape you?" James hoped that he had gotten to her in time and that Clay hadn't raped her.

Rose shook her head no. She was shaking. Something like this had never happened to her before. She never even thought that it could. She figured that even without her powers, she could fight off anyone with what her father and mother had taught her. 'I'll have to do more physical training,' was her only thought. Both twins had invested more in magical training than physical and now, that seemed pretty stupid. Rose buried her face into James's chest and started her eyes started to well up with tears.

James just held Rose until she stopped crying. He had no idea how to handle something like this and all he could offer was comfort. After Rose's sobs died down he said "Allison got texted by Ryan and he's looking for his wallet. Do you still want to dine with Allison and go freshen up or do you want to go home?"

Allison sat at a empty table by herself. Where were the others? An hour had gone by and none of the others showed up. No one even texted her and that was odd. The last text was from Ryan, but she hadn't even seen him and that was an hour ago. Allison stood up and got ready to leave. She would text the others later. As she was going out the door, Allison realized she didn't even have a ride back home. Then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind with a knife to her throat "Just do as I say, and I might not kill you. Go to that red car over there, it's mine". turns out it was Deidre, Ryan's date. She must have saw me talking to Ryan before or either saw him gawking at me. Allison nodded, and done as she said and walked to the car. "Don't worry kiddo. Trust me the twins aren't going to miss you that much. They are already busy with something else". Deidre ordered Allison in the trunk and tied her up. Then she got into the car and took off.

Meanwhile, Ryan turned back. He hadn't heard from anyone and wondered what was going on. He found James and Rose in the ally. After making a silent vow to kill Clay, Ryan suggested that they go back inside and find Allison. The three walked inside and the hostess told them that Allison had left. While Ryan retrieved his wallet, Rose tried to call Allison. She heard Allison's ring tone outside. Rose walked back out the door, with James following her. Allison's Blackberry lay on the ground. "Oh, this isn't good." Rose picked up the phone and got a flash of Allison being forced into a car trunk. "Allison was kidnapped," she announced just as Ryan walked out.

"How do you know that?" demanded Ryan. He exchanged a look with Rose. "Oh," he said, realizing. Rose often had visions but only when it involved close friends or family.

Allison began to scream for help. Here she was locked up in the trunk by some psycho! "Helppppp meeeee!" she shouted in the trunk. She wondered how long It would be before the Twins or anyone could find her. Surely no one would wait tomorrow! "Let me out! Please! I haven't done anything!"

James "What are we going to do? We have no idea where she is". James looked worried.

Ryan and Rose exchanged a look. 'Someone had to find out eventually,' Ryan said to Rose telepathically.

Rose pulled a small book out of her pocket. "James, what you're about to see... you can't tell anyone, ok? This is really important."

James looked at Rose studying her wondering what she was talking about and what the book was for. "Okay sure. I can keep a secret". he stood and watched her.

Deidre parked the car at a secret location that only she knew about. She had gotten so tired of Allison screaming and pounding in the back. Man, that girl has some lungs on her. If I don't do something about soon, she'll drawl attention towards us. Deidre pulled out a needle and poured some poison into it. I'll give her just a little bit of the dose and it won't kill her. She thought. Deidre got out and went to the trunk she unlocked it and dragged Allison out. "Your making too much noise, and it's going to draw attention. Calm down!"

Allison looked at her and began to squirm "You won't get away with this! My friends will find you and you'll pay! Plus, my mom's a cop and you'll be behind bars!"

Deidre laughed "I'll be long gone before then and so will you. Ryan isn't getting you. I don't know what he sees in you but if I can't have him neither can you!"

Allison struggled more "You can't do this. You just can't-" she practically yelled. Then Allison gasped in pain as a needle was injected into her not once, but twice. Allison felt weak and passed out .

Deidre watched Allison as she passed out and then dragged her inside the isolated Cabin and began to tie her in a chair.

Rose began to chant softly in Latin. A small ball of white light appeared before the three teens. "The light will lead us to Allison," Rose swayed on her feet. The spell took a lot out of her.

Ryan steadied his sister and said, "I will be so glad when our powers are not messing up... James can you drive? I only have my motorcycle and Rose is in no condition."

James looked at Rose in shock and surprised. What was Rose? And why was she chanting in Latin? He blinked at Ryan's question and then answered "Uh-huh. Sure, I can drive no problemo". he took the keys to the Twin's Impala and got in the front "Man, this is a nice car!" he started it up once they helped Rose in.

Deirdre soon came from her room with a suitcase packed. "Well, Allison it was nice knowing you and the twins. By the time they get here, I will be gone and so will you. Looks like Ryan will get no one". she laughed. Deirdre had no idea just how powerful the twins were. "My time is up, I must go". she went out the door leaving Allison all alone.

Rose sat curled up in the passenger seat. "Ryan and I are witches, James. It comes from our mom's side of the family. We never use our powers for evil. We use them to hunt evil. That's why our older sister, Delian, moved. She is working her own hunting jobs now that our parents have retired."

James stared at Rose surprised that she had admitted this to him. He didn't really know what to think about witches except some were evil, and some were not. And most that he heard about were in stories and movies. He'd never even stopped to consider Witches could even be real even in his lifetime. His eyes grew big and he swallowed feeling his throat go dry. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt Rose's feelings or Ryan's since they were still his friends.

"Ah, as long as your both not evil and don't turn people into toads or other small things then I guess I'm cool with that". he said then smiled at Rose.

Allison felt numb all over. She wanted to do everything to escape but everything inside of her seemed to just go numb. She couldn't hardly move to untie herself and she was starting to feel sick. What if she never saw Ryan again? Didn't get to tell him how she felt about him? Then she would never know, heck she probably wouldn't live through the night anyway. Allison tried to stay awake, but it was so hard. And she was hungry the last time she ate was what around lunchtime? Oh Geese, Allison thought . The last thing I need to worry about is freaking eating. She thought.

"We hunt evil," Ryan and Rose said in unison. Ryan added, "Our powers are going a little haywire though, since it's the week before our birthday. That's why Rose has been getting dizzy and close to passing out."

"Yeah," Rose said. "Lucky I had James there to save me." The three continued to follow the small light until James finally pulled over to a building where the light stopped. "Allison must be inside." Rose, feeling better, got out of the car. Ryan led the way as he kicked open the door.

"You two look out for whoever took her," Ryan whispered.

James looked at Ryan and nodded. He pulled out a Knife that he kept for protection most of the time incase the kidnapper was still around. Him and Rose checked everywhere. There was no sign of anyone.

Allison woke to the sound of a car pulling up the driveway and began to shiver. She thought it was Deidre to come back to see if she was dead. Then she heard the door being kicked open and jumped at the sound. Please don't let be Deidre she silently prayed. She wondered how long she had been asleep. "Hello?" she called her voice sounding too weak. "Who's there?"


	12. The Twins save Allison

Ryan ran through the door and quickly began to untie Allison. "Allison? What happened? Who did this to you?" After untying her, Ryan checked her pulse to see if it was normal. "Did they drug you?"

Allison began to tell Ryan what happened. "It was Deidre, she went all psycho on me! She kidnapped me outside at the Blue Room, took me hostage, and locked me up in that car also injected me with something, poison I think it was! Ryan, I don't feel so good, and if we don't get this out of my system soon, I could die!" she looked worried and started to feel weak.

"I've got Rose and James with me. My mom can help." Ryan carried Allison to the car and yelled for Rose and James to follow him. Once everyone was at Rose's car, Ryan said, "We need to get her to our house now." Rose nodded and took over the driver's seat while James sat in the passenger seat and Ryan was in the back with Allison. Rose sped home, getting there in an in impossibly short amount of time. Ryan carried Allison inside and laid her on the couch. "Mom?! Dad!" he yelled.

Lupine came in from the kitchen. "What is it?" she asked.

"This crazy girl poisoned Allison. We need you to...you know." Ryan said.

Lupine glanced at James. "You already told him, didn't you?"

Rose nodded. Lupine sighed and muttered something about the kids were horrible at keeping secrets, just like their father. She knelt down beside Allison and placed a hand on her forehead. Lupine kept one hand on Allison's forehead and put the other over her heart. She whispered in Allison's ear, "Heal." A white light came from Lupine's hands and Allison suddenly felt 100 percent better. Lupine had gotten the poison out. Lupine stood up and looked at the twins. "Ok, I've had a bad feeling all night. You two need to tell me what's going on."

Ryan and Rose quickly explained about Clay and Deirdre. Once they finished, Lupine nodded and said, "I'll take care of it. Explain to Allison what just happened." Lupine went upstairs to brief Dean on what happened and what was going on.

Allison continued to rest on the couch and began to sit up feeling much better than when she came here. What Lupine had done to make her better had been an amazing experience. Allison only had thought that God was the only one who could heal people and do miracles. "Your mom is pretty amazing, and I'm grateful that she healed me. If you don't mind telling me, what are you two and your mother? Are you Angels or something?"

Dean listened to Lupine about what went on with Allison and Rose "That's really disturbing. And that guy I'd like to pound him and I'd also like to have Deidre behind bars. Allison is too sweet to have something bad happen to her. I think the twins need to protect Allison from now on especially if Deirdres still out there".

Ryan and Rose said in unison, "We're witches. But we're not evil. Our family hunts evil."

Allison looked at both of her friends with a surprised look at first like James did. It took her a moment to process everything in and she accepted their secret well. "That's really cool, you guys! I've never thought of you two evil anyway. Your secret is safe with me, your mom has nothing to worry don't tell mom about what happened today, I'll never hear the end of it and I'm really all that she has since dad died several years ago in a plane crash. She'll flip if she hears about it". Allison didn't want to worry her mother about problems. Her mother had enough to worry about with work and the recent case she'd been working on. "Oh, and thanks for saving me, to".

Upstairs:

Dean paced the floor. "What are we going to do about this Clay guy? If I ever get my hands on him, he might not live! He shouldn't have messed with my daughter. He was worried about what Clay might do next to Rose.

Lupine smiled grimly. "I vote we do the same thing to Clay that I am going to do to Nick. Neither of those boys will ever come near Rose or Allison again." Lupine told Dean about a spell she found that worked kind of like a restraining order. If Nick or Clay came within ten feet or Rose or Allison, they would wind up screaming in pain. It would feel like their bodies were on fire. "I may put that spell on Deirdre too."

Ryan grinned at Allison. "Anytime."

Rose plopped down on the floor next to the couch. "So, in sum, tonight sucked."

Allison grinned back at Ryan then turned to Rose. She looked at her friend concerned. "What happened? I missed out on a lot when you guys didn'treturn for an hour and I thought something bad might have happened".

Dean looked at Lupine and then smirked. "That sounds like a better option than physically hurting the guys or Deidre." he kissed her neck"I'm so glad your a witch".

"Clay tried to rape me, but James saved the day again," Rose smiled at James.

James smiled back at Rose "It wasn't a problem really. I just happened to be there when things were starting to get bad, and I tend to have a knack for that."

Allison's eyes grew wide. "I've heard of bad things about Clay before but didn't know what to think of them. Now I know and he's such a creep! We should do something to ruin his reputation at School. Like literally embarass him".

"How?" asked Ryan.

James thought a moment. "We could come up with some crazy scheme or a Rumor that isn't true and it'll totally embarass him." He and Allison looked at Rose for ideas.

"We could," Rose shrugged. "I'm fresh out of ideas though." It had been such a long night!

"And my brain is about fried to tonight. We could just sleep on it and think about it later. Do you have an extra swimsuit? I'd like to go swiming in you and Ryan's pool, if that's okay". said Allison.


	13. Ryan's surprise blind date

"Yeah," Rose said. "Why don't we all go? Ryan should have an extra suit for you, James." Rose led Allison upstairs and pulled open drawer full of swimsuits. "Take your pick," she said.

"Sounds like a plan". she followed Rose upstairs and saw her drawer full of swimsuits. Allison's eyes popped opened wide. She ownly owned about maybe 4 or 5 swimsuits. She looked through Rose's assortment of colors and chose an all white two-piece bikini that was made out of satin. "I think I'll wear this one. Thanks Rose!" she went to change in  
Rose's bathroom.

When she was done, she came out "How do I look?"asked Allison.

Rose laughed. "I may have to give you that one. It looks a lot better on you!" Rose had put on a black bikini with silver swirls on it. "Shall we?" she asked, motioning toward her door and down the stairs.

Allison nodded and joined her down the stairs. They went out onto the big deck that had the inground pool outside. Across from it, was a hot tub. Allison jumped into pool and swam some laps. The water felt good on her skin and the pool was heated. She hadn't noticed when the guys came outside.

Ryan slipped into the pool and grabbed Allison, pulling her under. He held her there for a minute and then came up, grinning. Rose rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Rose was sitting on the side of the pool with just her legs in.

Allison was in the middle of a fourth lap when she felt someone tug and pull her under. At first, she nearly panicked but then opened her eyes and saw it was Ryan. When he pulled them back up,Allison said "How dare you sneak up on me like that, Ryan Winchester! I am so going to get you!" she got prepared to throw a wide wave of water at him.

Ryan grinned and dove under the water again going out of site. He pulled Allison under again and held her for a few seconds before letting her up for air. "You know I'm adorable," he grinned.

Allison looked at him stunned again at his actions. So Ryan had an impulsive side like his father eh? "Yeah sure, when your all wet!" without warning, she splashed a huge wave of water at him'Told you I'd get you back!" she giggled.

While Ryan and Allison had a splash fight, Rose looked up at James. "Are you just going to stand there?"

James grinned and laughed at Ryan and Allison having a splash fight. He knew they would be good together. He turned to Rose "Are you kidding me? I was wanting you to join me in the warning her, James pushed Rose in the pool to surprise her.

To James's surprise, Rose grabbed his hand just before she fell in, causing James to tumble in with her. The twins both had quick reflexes.

James tumbled into the water with Rose then came up a few minutes later and looked at her "You might regret doing that". he said. James was now all wet, his brown hair matted down with Water.

After they finished play splashing, Allison looked at Ryan "So how is the Online dating game going? How many more dates you have?" she asked trying to start up conversation.

"Just tomorrow night," Ryan said. "The other dates were disasters, as you saw last night."

Allison nodded "Yeah, I noticed that. Don't give up on finding someone Ryan. Not all girls are bad, who knows the right girl could be a lot closer than you think. Rose is setting me up with a date tomorrow night to but she told me not to give out too much information. I just hope he's not like Nick."

Ryan snorted. "Rose knows a lot better guys than those like Nick. She wouldn't set you up with anyone like him."

Allison said "I hope so. The last thing I need is another rotten relationship". she was a bit skeptical about the date. What if Ryan didn't feel the same way about her like she felt about him?

"Go for the right guy and you won't have another bad one," Ryan said simply.

Allison nodded "I'll keep that in mind the next time I date".

The Next night.....

The Blue Room, 6:00 pm

The next day, nothing much happened at School. Allison got ready for her date that afternoon around 5, and chose a black leather skirt, a creamy silk shirt that showed off her shoulders. She used the same makeup Rose had put on her several days ago, and let her hair down straight. Tonight, they were going to have Poetry reading at the Blue Room and she wanted to hear it. Putting on her black suede ankle boots, she studied herself in the mirror. Then her bedroom door opened. It was her mom . "Hey Sweetie. You need a ride for your date at the Blue Room tonight?" she asked her daughter. She was in her cop uniform and ready for work.

"Yeah, sure." Allison grabbed her matching white purse and followed her mom out the door. It didn't take them long to get to Blue Room. Allison went inside the place and found a Empty table that Rose said Ryan liked to sit at. While waiting on her date, Allison listened to a person reading a poem about true love.

Ryan walked into the Blue Room and saw a girl sitting at his table. She was facing the stage so he couldn't see who it was. 'Ok, it can't possibly be worse than last night. Just calm down,' he sold himself. Ryan went over to his seat and was visibly relieved when he saw Allison sitting at his table. He made a mental note to get Rose a killer birthday present. "Allison?" Ryan said sitting down. He couldn't stop grinning. "I am so glad you're here!"

Allison smiled even though she felt like she was blushing. "I'm glad you think that way. I didn't think you was going to like the idea of us two dating". she said while she checked him out. He wore a pair of light brown pants and a dark blue sweater. She always liked Ryan in sweaters, for some odd reason.


	14. Ryan's date is with Allison

Allison smiled even though she felt like she was blushing. "I'm glad you think that way. I didn't think you was going to like the idea of us two dating". she said while she checked him out. He wore a pair of light brown pants and a dark blue sweater. She always liked Ryan in sweaters, for some odd reason.

Ryan tried not to blush. "I, um, actually, was hoping that Rose would set me up with you. I've had a thing for you for a long time, but I didn't want to say anything because you were with Nick."

Allison's expression was a surprised one. Then she found her voice "You could have said something. I had no idea how you felt about me and I wasn't going to be the one making the first move guess because I'm too old fashioned for that. I've always believe that guys should make the first move. And the Nick relationship was headed for disaster for awhile even before I broke things off".

"I know, but you really liked Nick. I didn't think I had a chance with you," Ryan said.

Allison looked at him "You have that chance now, and Nick is out of the picture. That is, if you'll take the chance".

"I realize that I have the chance now and I fully intend on taking it," grinned Ryan.

Allison smiled then asked "So this means we'll be more than friends?"

"I hope so." he said.

'There's no one else that I want to be with. Just you". said Allison "I just had to know your feelings first". Dance music started, then couples began to Dance.

Ryan stood up and offered Allison his hand. "Dance with me?"

Allison nodded then took his hand and stand up. "Of course. But, I'm terrible at dancing. You'll have to teach me how".she followed him out onto the Dance floor.

Ryan led Allison in a slow waltz. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. My older sister, Delian, forced Rose and I to take dancing lessons in the 9th grade."

Allison nodded and followed his lead and they began slow dancing along with the others. Allison found herself started to gaze into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan was an excellent dancer. He ignored all the girls looking at him. He had eyes only for Allison. At the end of the song, Ryan leaned in and kissed her.

Allison kissed him back and felt the sparks immediately when their lips touched. She had never felt this way around Nick. Being with Ryan felt so right. Allison wanted to just melt right there in his arms. Their kiss lasted a good 30 minutes, until they heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Guess she didn't waste no time moving on without you Nick". said a female voice. A young brunette girl off the cheerleading squad was with Nick and the two were in front of Ryan and Allison."And it's with the new Quarterback. Ryan Winchester".

Nick felt his temper rise at the sight of Ryan kissing his former girlfriend Allison. He should have known Ryan was after his girl all along. "Move fast much?"

Allison and Ryan stopped kissing, and Allison saw Nick and stepped back closer to Ryan for safety in case Nick tried anything. "Are you following me, Nick?" she asked annoyed.

"Nick can't step closer to you than four feet," Ryan whispered to Allison. "My mom put a curse on him."

Allison looked at Ryan and nodded suddenly remembering. She then looked to Nick.

Nick tried to get closer to Allison but failed into doing so ran into an invisible wall before him to him it felt like glass and he staggered back . "What the hell-" he started to say. "What do you think?" he asked Allison.

Allison looked at him and then said "At least I wasn't the one who was cheating. I saw you kissing Amanda a week ago Nick. At least I waited after I broke things off with you and at least I'm with someone whom I've known my whole life, and Ryan isn't a jerk". Allison tried to keep from laughing and keep a serious expression her face.

When Nick tried once again to come closer to Allison, it felt like his entire body was on fire. It felt like needles were sticking into every centimeter of his skin. It didn't stop until he backed off, doubling over with the pain.

"Stay away from us, Nick," Ryan said softly.

They went back to their table and sat down looking over the menus. Allison looked at Ryan "I'm going to have to thank your mom for that restraining order she put over Nick. Your family seems like they are great people Ryan".she ignored the glares from Nick across the other room.

Ryan laughed. "They're a little crazy, but yeah, generally they're good people."

Allison laughed back "Your family isn't the only one that's crazy. That's a lot of families these days. So, what dish are you thinking about getting? I think the Shrimp Alfredo sounds tempting".

"I was thinking the same thing," Ryan replied. When the waiter came, Ryan and Allison both ordered. The two talked until the food came, completely forgetting that anyone else was in the room.

After Supper was over with, Allison walked outside with Ryan into the cool night air. "So what else do you want to do? We've still got plenty of time left". she walked beside him.

Ryan reached over and shyly held Allison's hand. "I was thinking about going for a walk downtown. There's an art festival, if you're interested."

"I just love art festivals! I hope they've got some great crafts this year". she smiled as he took her hand and she let him hold hers as they began walking down the sidewalk. They arrived soon at the were some kiddie rides, games, food, and of course crafts. Allison bought some crafts for Christmas decorations, and for Halloween to. Just about everyone was there. "I wonder if we'll see Rose and James".

"I'm not sure. They were supposed to have a date tonight." Ryan said, keeping an eye out.

"Wanna go get on some rides while we keep an eye out for them?" asked Allison.

"Sure," Ryan said. "What kind do you like?"

"The Spinning Tea cups. They are great rides and two people can ride them the main thing not to do is eat before you get on them". said Allison.

Ryan laughed. "Sounds good."

Earlier that evening, James went to go pick up Rose. He hoped that she would like him as a date. She was one of the Popular girls and he hoped she liked him. Dressed in a dark blue shirt and blue walked up to the Winchester's door carrying a rose. He rang the bell.

The door opened revealing Rose. She was wearing a dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees and had a slit up to her thigh. The dark blue dress was off the shoulder. Rose wore no jewelry except a silver necklace that looked like vines, which her father had given her. Her hair was up in a bun with a few tendrils hanging down. "Hi, James," she smiled, hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

"Hi Rose. I hope you like flowers, you look pretty". he handed her the Rose he bought her. "I hope your in the mood for some good Chinese Buffet and a game of bowling".

"Sounds great! Let me put this in a vase." Rose stepped back to James could come in. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a vase, putting some water from the faucet in it. After she placed the vase and the rose on the table she turned to James. "Ready?"

James nodded they went out to his car and he opened the door for her. When they got to the Restaurant, James started a conversation "There's also going to be Festival tonight. Wanna go to that after bowling?"

"Sure," Rose grinned.

From a table in the corner, Rose and James were being watched. In the center of a group of guys sat one with silvery blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he watched the couple. One of his friends elbowed him and the boy with the grey eyes turned his attention back to the conversation at the table.

James unaware of being watched, studied the menu. The restaurant had lots of Italian favorites "I think I'm in the mood for some Lasagna. Aren't you? I could order a big plate and we could share it".James also wanted to buy some garlic bread.


	15. A night of Fun

"Sounds good." When the waiter came, Rose ordered garlic bread, almost as if she were reading James's mind. "How is work going for you?" she asked once the waiter left.

"It's going great the usual. Fast and stressfull at times. I'm still going to School for Building Construction and I hope to start that up soon sometime after school. My Uncle Terry thinks I should work for him and his buddies". James couldn't wait til High School was over then he could just focus on working and taking some Night Classes at College.

"That'll be good," Rose replied. She casually glanced around the restaurant. It felt like someone was watching her, but she couldn't see anyone.

"So, what about you? What do you do for work or what is your interests?" asked James. He noticed Rose seemed a bit distracted but he didn't want to think nothing of it.

"Well, I'm working at the cafe, Subterranean. I wait tables there." Rose paused. "I'm going to college next year. If I can find time away from the family business, I'd like to write novels... they'd have to be put under fiction, though," Rose smirked. If only the publishers knew how much of their "fiction" writers were reality writers.

"Interesting. What is this family business, if you care to share?" asked James.

Rose sighed, "Well, since you already know one secret, I guess it's all right to tell you another. My mom and dad, they met in this business. See, they were hunters. They track down and kill evil things. That's why Delian moved. To take jobs in the city. She hunts too. Vampires, wendigos, ghosts, ghouls, every bad thing you've ever imagined that lives in the dark...it's real." Rose waited patiently for James to say she was crazy and walk out.

James listened to her with good ears of his. He didn't find Rose a freak at all. To him she was a bright, and brave young girl. And it sounded like she had a fascinating life. James took her hand in hisand then said "Wow. That sounds totally interesting. Your life is more exciting than mine".

Rose blushed. "Sometimes that isn't always a good thing."

"Really? Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Too much goes on at one time. It gets overwhelming, I guess."she said.

James gave her some advice "You might want to start handling things one at a time that way it won't be so overwhelming. I don't know much about powers but they are just like everything else that is complicated I guess."

"I try," Rose smiled. Eventually their food came. Rose and James talked the entire time, Conversation came easily to them. Toward the end of the meal, Rose asked, "Do you want dessert?" Unlike most girls her age, Rose was not overly concerned with counting calories or eating too many sweets. She got that from her father.

James looked at the dessert menu going over the choices "I think I want some apple pie, with the vanilla ice cream scooped on top". James was a pie lover. "You?"

"Creme brulee," Rose grinned.

The boy with the silver eyes was still watching Rose intently. One of his friends leaned toward him and whispered, "Is that her?"

"I'm pretty sure," the boy replied.

Soon they were eating dessert. The waitress came by to refill their drinks which was iced tea. "This dessert is so delicious. They've got the best food here". said James.

"Yeah. That's probably why they're always so busy," laughed Rose.

James looked up at Rose after they finished their dessert. "Ready to go to the Fair? We could go bowling some other time".

"Sure," Rose led the way outside and suggested that they just walk to the fair so that James could save some gas. "It's such a nice night!" she smiled.

Unbeknown to the them, the boy with the grey eyes followed them.

James smiled "Sure. Sounds like a great idea. I wonder how many rides Allison has dragged Ryan on".

Rose laughed. "I'm sure Ryan is doing most of the dragging. He loves rides." She and James approached the fairgrounds and walked through the gates. Rose looked around. It was chilly but not really cold yet. She'd forgotten her jacket at home, however, so she shivered. She spaced out for a minute, wondering if things would be this normal when she and Ryan came into their powers. Things had been calm for so long, it was like they were waiting for the next Big Bad to come out of the shadows announce war on the family. Rose shook her head, clearing the thought and looked at James, realizing he had said something. "Sorry, what?" she asked.

James asked his question again and removed his jacket he had noticed Rose shivering. "Need my Jacket? I know it's kinda chilly tonight". he placed it on her.

"Thanks," Rose blushed. "Hey, there's Ryan and Allison." She raised her voice, "RYAN, ALLISON!" She yelled. Ryan turned and waved.

Allison waved back. Both her and Ryan were at the Funnel Cake booth and sharing a Funnel Cake. "There's your sister, and my best friend". said Allison.

Rose and James approched the other couple. "Oooh, funnel cake!" Rose stole a piece off of Ryan's half of the funnel cake.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryan.

Allison laughed "It's okay Ryan, besides, we may not eat it all anyway". The funnel cake had apples, caramel, and cinnamon on it. "What are you two up to?" asked Allison.

"We just ate dinner and now we're here," Rose said.

"Great! We should go check out their exhibit area!" Allison chirped apparently, it looked like she had too much sugar in one night.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rose. She was easily excited when other people were excited. It looked like the boys were going to both have a busy night.

They checked out the exhibit which mostly consisted of crafts sent in for the contest that fall. The contest was to make as many scary Jack O Lanterns as possible. Allison participated in the contest. Every year she did something for the fair. Allison showed the others her Jack O Lantern and was surprised to learn she had won second place. "Wow. I didn't expect to get that. I just done this for fun!" she said. Her pumpkin was one of the scariest.

"That's so cute!" exclaimed Rose. "Last time Ryan and I carved pumpkins we wound up just having a fight with the filling and mom never let us do it again because we ruined Uncle Sam's carpet."

"Good times," grinned Ryan.

Allison laughed trying to picture the twins carving a pumpkin at Sam's house. "That's know, we should all throw one big Halloween party this year".


	16. Fun At Winchester Lake

"Ryan and I were actually thinking about it. Mom and Dad said we could use our house. Interested?" Rose looked at James.

James grinned "A Halloween party? That sounds cool I'm totally in".

"It's settled then!" exclaimed Rose, clearly excited.

James looked at Ryan and Allison "Hey you two up for a game of bowling?"

Ryan shrugged. "I am."

And so an hour later the four was at it playing bowling divided up into two teams. Ryan and Allison wounded up beating Rose and James. "That was so much fun". said Allison "I hadn't had so much fun in what seems like such a long time.

"That's because you're hanging out with the wrong people!" exclaimed Rose, laughing.

"Very Funny", said Allison laughing again. That night came to an end, soon her and Ryan were at her house. Allison turned to him they didn't get out of the car just yet, and it seemed like her mom still wasn'thome. "I had a great time tonight". she told Ryan.

"Me too," Ryan smiled. He leaned over and gently kissed Allison.

Allison kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to just melt into his arms right then and there. She looked up at him "Wanna come inside for a bit?"

Ryan nodded. He opened Allison's car door for her and then walked up to her house with her.

Allison walked inside with Ryan and was soon greeted by her cat named Misty. Allison "Hey little Misty! I've missed you all day today!" she scooped the cat in her arms. The black cat looked at Ryan and then at Allison and meowed. Allison looked at Ryan "This is my cat Misty. I've had her for about 4 years now. We can go to my room to talk or makeout. You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good," Ryan smiled, petting Misty.

Misty sniffed Ryan a bit and after deciding that she liked him and he wasn't mean or dangerous, she leaped into his arms snuggling up to him purring excitedly. Allison saw this and laughed "Looks like Misty is quiet taken with you. She didn't used to be this way around Nick. Most of the time she just wanted to bite him".

Ryan laughed. "Well, that's a good sign then."

Allison smiled and laughed along with Ryan "I'm really glad I went out with you tonight Ryan. I had such a good time and I haven't had so much fun in what seems like weeks".

Ryan grinned. "Yeah, we'll have to thank Rose for setting this up." He put his arm around Allison and kissed her cheek.

Allison leaned into him and smiled "So your wanting to go out again?"

Ryan kissed her. "Definitely if you think you can handle dating me."

Allison kissed him back "Let me think about it. Yeah, I can handle dating you". she said.

Ryan smiled. "So what do you want to do now?"

Allison thought a moment. "You into watching movies? I got some Halloween movies I hadn't seen from Net Flix".

"Definitely."said Ryan.

Meanwhile, at the bowling alley, James was getting really into the game. "You think we can play another round?"

Rose smiled. "Sure!" She stepped up her game and beat James. "Want to go to my place and head to the lake?"

James nodded "Sounds good. Can we swim there?"

"Yeah. It's the family's lake so we can do whatever we want."she said.

And so they arrived at the lake soon. James had to buy a pair of swimming trunks so he could get in the lake. They were soon in the water having a good time. James ducked under for a bit just to give Rose a scare.

"James?" Rose called. She didn't see any bubbles. Normally, Rose's night vision was great, but with her powers not working as well, she couldn't see as good as she normally did. "James! Come on!"

James under the water, began to swim towards Rose. Grinning, he saw her legs under the water. He reached her and began to tug on her leg then tugged her down farther to meet him.


	17. A Family Barbeque

Rose twisted in his grip so she was facing him. She playfully hit his shoulder, the water making it just a light tap.

James smirked liking the expression on Rose's face. The point was to scare her a little, and it worked. James then resurfaced, waiting for her to appear to.

Rose stayed under for a minute. She quickly swam behind James and resurfaced with her arms wrapped around his torso. "That was not nice."

James was a giggling more. He loved Rose's reaction to his little prank. "I had to do it, your reaction is totally priceless".he liked the feel of her arms around him.

Rose rolled her eyes. She was in no hurry to move. "You're silly."

James shrugged but then grinned some more "What can I say? I love to do silly things".

Rose rolled her eyes and then let go of James. She started to swim away.

James swam after Rose "Hey! Where do you think your going?"

"I don't know...we will see..." Rose laughed.

James followed her. "Rose.....tell me". he pleaded.

Rose laughed and then kissed James.

James kissed her back then put his arms around her. He felt the sparks fly between them.

Rose was surprised at how comfortable she felt with James. After Clay, she thought it would take her a while to trust any guy again, but James was different. There was something special about him.

James felt comfortable with Rose. He hadn't met any girls like her. Unlike so many others he had met, most girls were stuck up and didn't want to be with him. But Rose was different. Something about herwanted him to be more around her often.

Rose kissed James again. "I like you a lot, James," she said, smiling.

He kissed her back loving the way she smelled. "I like you a lot, to Rose". he said. Then he asked her "Why don't you go steady with me?"

Rose grinned. "All right...if you're sure I won't get accosted by your fan club at school," she laughed.

James laughed "Oh them? They won't bother you while I'm around". he said.

Rose smiled. "Then, yes, I will be your girlfriend."

James kissed her on impulse to see what she would do "I am glad". he said then kissed her again.

Rose put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The next week, it was the twin's 18th birthday. Allison rode with her mom to the Winchester's house "I hope Ryan will like what I got him". she said worried about the gift she bought.

"I'm sure he will like it dear. Men aren't that picky about gifts.". said Allison's mother they then got out of the vehicle and rang the doorbell.

Lupine answered the door and smiled. "Hi, everyone is out back hanging around the grill." She gave Allison a hug.

Allison hugged Lupine back. She got along with everyone of the Winchesters including Dean. They were like her second family besides her mom. "I hope everyone will like the dessert we made,it's homemade strawberry cake".


	18. The Twins Celebrate

"I'm sure the twins will love it." Lupine led Allison and her mom to the back yard. Most of the teenagers from school were hanging around the pool while Dean, Sam and the rest of the family was over by the grill. Dean was wearing an apron that proclaimed him as "Grill Master!".

Allison's mother Lauren took the cake and presents to go put them on the table with the rest of the gifts leaving Allison by herself. Allison looked for Ryan and found him surrounded by girls from school. Allison's mouth popped open wide, most of them looked like they were hanging all over him touching him,talking, laughing and just having a great time. No one even seemed to notice she was even there except for Lupine and that made Allison a bit unconfortable. She wanted to go over to him and give him a kiss and tell him happy birthday, but he just seemed a bit too occupied. Even now at the Winchester party, she felt out of place and couldn't get near the twins. One girl bumped into her carrying a tray full of snack food and glared at her "Watch where your going!" she snapped. Allison looked at her "Sorry". she apoligized.

Then some clumsy guy from Chemistry class spilled punch all over her light yellow sundress without watching where he was going. "Oops", he muttered then went back to the pool. Allison grew embarassed and angry. How was she ever going to hang out with the twins when she couldn't get to them? Might as well go back home she thought. Allison turned around and ran from the scene. No matter where she went she was never going to fit in at a party because she just wasn't cool enough. Allison began the long walk back home. Embarassed and wet. She just hoped the twins enjoyed their gifts and forgave her for not staying. They probably won't even notice I'm not there. She thought.

Ryan, however noticed immediately that Allison was leaving. He had been trying to make his way over to her the entire time. Luckily for Ryan, the twins powers were back in full swing. He ducked behind a tree, snapped his fingers and appeared behind Allison, hugging her. "Were you not going to say happy birthday to me?' he asked, pouting.

Allison turned around to face him surprised he had actually followed her. She was a bit embarassed he had to see her wet and in a mess like she was. "I was going to Ryan, but I just couldn't get to seemed like everyone kept me from getting to you." she told him about the rude snack girl that bumped into her, then the rude boy who had spilled punch all over her. "You had so many girls clinging to you and hanging all over you. I just thought there was no room for me". And plus, I can't go anywhere looking like a punch mess, she thought. She hoped Ryan didn't think of her as the jealous type which she wasn't.

Ryan just smiled. "I was trying to get to you. No one else means anything to me, Allison."

Allison smiled back she wondered how she got so lucky to get a guy like him. He was nothing like Nick and actually had a kind heart. "Ryan. Your always so kind to me. What would I do without you?"she hugged him in return.

"Complain to Rose that there are no good guys in the world?" Ryan joked. He snapped his fingers and Allison's dress looked as if it had just come out of the wash."Better?" he asked.

"I probably would still be complaining to Rose about that. You know me very well." Allison watched him and then stared at her dress it looked clean just like before and no stains were on it. "How you manage to do that? I wish I could do that thanks!" she hugged him tighter.

Ryan just winked. "Magic. Since midnight mine and Rose's powers have been coming back. Things are looking up. Now, what I really want for my birthday is for you to come celebrate with us. Will you do that for me?"

Allison looked at him "Sure I'll come celebrate with you. I just wonder if the rest of your family is going to like me".

"They're going to love you." Ryan took Allison's hand and began to walk back to his house with her.

Meanwhile, Delian, Jason, John and Sarah finally arrived back at Dean and Lupine's house. "I can't believe we're late!" exclaimed Delian.

"Well, a demon attack on the car wasn't exactly our fault," Jason muttered.

Delian rolled her eyes. "I've never been late to anything of the twins! Plus, I have to teach them stuff this weekend..."

John in the meantime had an engagement ring he had picked out for Delian. He was going to ask Dean for permission to marry his daughter once they got through eating that was. He was so didn't know if Dean would like him as a son in-law and he didn't even know if Delian would say yes. He agreed with Jason that moment "Yeah, they came out of nowhere".

Sarah who stood next to Jason had been terrified since the demon attack. It had been on her side of the car to and apparently, demons seemed to be more after her lately and she had no idea why. Probably because they wanted her for something, and probably because she was the only one in her family still alive. She took in the Winchester's mansion insight. It was huge! She grew quiet since she didn't know everyone yet. "Those demons were pretty scary". she said agreeing with the others.

Jason smirked and glanced at Delian. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't froze the demons. I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Neither did I..." murmured Delian. As her siblings came closer to their birthday, Delian noticed her own power was growing. She was going to have to talk to her mom about this. Delian opened the door and led everyone to the back yard. She was immediately tackled by Rose.

Rose hugged Jason and John and then gave Sarah a bear hug as well. "Hi! You must be Sarah. Delian told me that you're awesome and Jason is crazy about you. I'm Rose, by the way." Rose grinned as Jason turned red. Delian winked. She had missed her sister.

"Delian says I'm awesome? Well that's very kind of her and I think highly of her as well". said Sarah grinning and hugged Rose back. She immediately liked Rose because she was friendly.

John smirked as Rose made a comment about Jason being crazy about Sarah "I would say he's a little more than crazy about her. Those two are two peas in a pod. You can't separate them and they share everything!"

"Weird...kind of like you and my sister, huh?" Rose grinned. John was easy to tease, but he was a good sport about it. Just then James appeared at Rose's side with a glass of punch. "Oh! This is James. James this is Delian, Jason, John and Sarah."

John shrugged his shoulders but then grinned at Rose and his expression read yeah, something like that.

James greeted Rose's older sister and brothers and the new girl Sarah. He had never met them before and instantly liked them "It's nice to meet you all. Rose has told me a lot about you".

"You too," Delian winked. Rose elbowed Delian and the two smiled at each other. "Have you seen Mom? She and I need to go over some of yours and Ryan's curriculum."

"You're helping with that too?"

Delian grinned. "You bet." She then saw Lupine and bounded over to her mother.

James stood and talked with Rose and her other siblings and wondered where was Allison. He saw Allison's mom there talking with the adults and drinking a beer....but no Allison. Come to think of it, he didn't see Ryan either. He elbowed Rose "Where's Ryan and Allison? I thought both of them would already be here".

Rose looked around, not seeing either of them. 'Ryan, where are you?' She asked in his mind.

'Behind you.' Ryan replied.

Rose turned and saw her brother and Allison. "Right there," she said to James.

James looked at their friends. "Oh, I was worried. Where were you two?" he asked Ryan.

Allison decided to let Ryan explain. She stood near him a bit on the shy side.

Ryan smiled at Allison. "We just went for a walk. Needed to sort things out."

James raised his eyebrows. "You two aren't having any serious problems already are you? You two just got together!"

Rose rolled her eyes and hit James in the shoulder. "He didn't say that!"

James winced a little when Rose hit him. Then Allison replied "He doesn't mean that silly. What he means was, he talked me into coming back to the party, I was treated a little bit dirty before by some of the guests and felt out of place. Then he came after me and talked me into coming back." Allison also told them about what the rude guests had done spilling punch on her, and a girl being rude.

Ryan glanced around and noticed that the guests had severely decreased. "Where did everyone go?"

"I made some rude people leave," Rose said nonchalantly.

Allison smirked at what Rose said. Karma sure had a funny way of paying some people back. "That's good. At least I won't have to deal with them anymore. I just can't stand party poopers". she said."So,what do we do first?" she hadn't met Rose and Ryan's entire family and wanted to do that.

"Have you met the entire family?" Ryan asked, reading her mind.

"Not Everyone", replied Allison looking a bit sheepishly.

"Come on," Ryan said. He introduced Allison Jason, John and Sarah. "Delian should be around somewhere..." Ryan looked and spotted her. "She's talking to Mom."

"Isn't that your oldest sister your always talking about?" asked Allison. She had heard the twins mention Delian before and she sounded awesome.

Ryan grinned. "Yes! She's crazy but we love her."

Allison greeted Ryan's other family members Jason, John, and Sarah. "It's nice to meet you. Ryan and Rose talks about you all the time".

Jason grinned. "Ryan has told us a lot about you too. It's nice to finally meet you."

Allison grinned back. " tells me the three of you hunt?" Allison knew a bit about what Ryan's family did but not much about it.

"We do. Or actually things try to hunt us, but we usually win." Jason winked.

"That's good. Can't have anything bad happen to the Winchesters now can we?" she said laughing.

"Not yet anyway," Delian said cheerfully from behind Jason. She linked her arm through John's. "Hi, Allison. I'm Delian."

"Nice to meet you. Rose and Ryan talk about you all the time. I hadn't had the chance to meet you until now". her blonde hair fell straight to her shoulders since Ryan helped Allison clean up, she looked like she just had gotten ready for the party herself.

Delain smiled. "I've heard a lot about you as well." The teenagers talked for a while longer before Sam and Dean came up to hug the older kids and chided them for not calling more often.

"It's a little hard to call when demons are after Delian and Sarah all the time..." Jason mumbled.

Allison looked at Jason with a little concern about the girls "Why are the demons chasing them?" she asked. She knew the twins secret and what they fought sometimes. So what Jason and the girls were going through, Allison was somewhat familiar with it.

Jason glanced at Delian and Sarah. Delian eventually answered. "We're not sure. The only reason we can think of is because we're powerful witches and they don't want us developing our powers further."

Allison looked at all three of them "That can't be good that they are after the two of you. They must want you for something." Allison started getting a strange tingling in her hands but shrugged it off.

Delian shrugged and winked. "We'll handle it. We always do."

Allison smiled back then looked over at Ryan "So, what is it that you and your sister do every year for your birthday?" she was eager to see how they celebrated it. And she wanted to meet the rest of the family.

"Basically just cook out. We also learn more about our powers," Ryan shrugged.

"Awesome. What other powers are you suppose to develop?" she asked. Allison found Ryan and Rose's life fascinating.

Ryan looked at Delian. Delian smiled. "You will see in time..." She kissed John on the cheek and then went to find her mother and aunt.

Allison watched her walk off and looked at Ryan "Am I asking too many questions?" Allison wondered if it was wrong to ask to many questions and wondered if she was being too nosy.

John talked Jason into going outside so they both could play some volleyball.

Ryan shook his head no.

John came towards them when they entered outside "You both wanna play some volleyball".

Allison "Yeah sure. But I must warn you all, I stink at sports".

John laughed "That's okay so do I but we mostly play for fun. Don't we Ryan?"

"Well, we do...Rose and Delian on the other hand kick our butts everytime," Ryan replied.

Jason smirked. "Yeah, they are a little scary..."

"You can be on our team, Allison!" Rose exclaimed, as she and James popped up out of nowhere.

"Okay. Then we can really beat their butts!" Allison said grinning as she looked towards Ryan. She joined Rose and James on their team and got the ball. Allison then tossed it over the net.

Delian easily hit the ball back over the net. Everyone got into the game, unaware that all the adults were watching them.

The game was going really well and it looked more and more like Rose's team was winning. When it was Allison's turn to toss the ball over the net, she tossed it and somehow with the powers she didn't know she had allowed the ball to float over the net. Allison looked mortified. When did she get powers like that? She looked at the adults and noticed they saw it, and so did Ryan and the others. Allison wanted to crawl into a hole right then and hide.

The only person who didn't look surprised was Rose, who tossed the ball back over. "Seriously? I'm the only one that guessed...?" she asked.

"I had no idea where that kind of power came from". said Allison suddenly. This was the first week that her powers had started acting up. Her face turned red with embarassment.

Rose smiled and walked over to Allison. "It's okay, Allison. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Are you sure? Your family is practically staring at me. I'm not some freak, am I?" she asked. She began to worry about what Ryan thought. Was he changing his mind about being with her?


	19. Dean Welcomes John into the Family

"They're just surprised," Ryan said, he too, was smiling.

John grinned and looked at Allison "Your just like the rest of us, strange".

Allison smiled but then said jokingly, "I am not strange! Just a little different". If she was near John she would have whacked him on the arm. Not to worry, there would be time to pay him back later. She grinned and tossed the ball over the net. Pretty soon the game was over and Rose's team won. Then it was time to have some barbequed ribs. This was her chance to meet Sam and Dean as she got her plate of food she looked at them "You must be Sam and Dean, Ryan talks about you two all the time".

Dean looked at her and thought Allison was really cute. "Really? what all does he say?"

Allison grinned back she checked out his apron "All good things. Really. I'd love to hear your stories sometime".

Sam grinned. "I'm sure you won't want to hear all our stories...but we could tell you some really embarrassing ones about Ryan."

"HEY!' yelled Ryan from across the yard. "NO STORIES ABOUT ME!"

Allison chuckled hearing Ryan right then and looked at Sam and Dean "I'm all ears whenever you want to tell me ones about Ryan!" she got her plate fixed with what she wanted and sat near older Winchester kids and saved a spot next to her for Ryan.

Ryan sat down next to Allison and glanced over to where John was figeting near Dean. Why was John looking so nervous?

John sat next to Delian and across from them was Dean serving everyone food. He had to talk to him to get his permission to marry Delian. He liked Dean very much and respected him a lot. But how would he react to him wanting to propose to his own daughter? It was now or never. John excused himself and got an empty plate and went over to Dean. "Uh, Dean can I talk to you?"

Dean looked up at John he put some ribs on his plate. "Yeah sure. What about? Everything okay with you and Delian?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. Things are awesome. There's just something I wanna ask you". he caughed. His throat suddenly felt dry.

"I'm listening". said Dean.

"Dean, I love your daughter very much and there's no one else I'd rather be with. I want to ask her to marry me with your blessing of course". John finished looking at Dean.

Dean used his fork that he messed with cooking the ribs. He liked John a lot to and he was great with Delian. "Yeah sure okay you can marry her. Just don't ever let her down or break her heart other wise, I'm coming after you!" he used the fork pointing to John. Then he put it back down and gave John a hug "Welcome to the family".

John instantly felt better "I won't ever break her heart sir".

When John sat back down, Delian asked, "What was that all about?" Dean rarely gave out hugs to anyone except his own children.

John looked at Delian and just smiled "It was just your Dad's way of welcoming me to the Family". he then began eating his ribs. John didn't want Delian to know about the proposal he had wanted it to be special.

Delian looked confused and glanced at Jason, who just smirked. Wasn't John already family?

The rest of the meal was spent talking and soon it was time to open up gifts. The twins liked to open presents first, then eat cake later. Rose and Ryan had a lot of gifts to open realized Allison. When they came to her gifts, they were both wrapped up in fancy red wrapping paper. In Rose's gift, Allison had gotten her Vintage Jewelry, and a couple of books, and one cd. In Ryan's she got him a nice t-shirt with his favorite team on it, an MP3 player, and a watch he had been wanting.

"Thanks, Allison!" exclaimed Ryan and Rose in unison. Rose hugged Allison and Ryan gave her a kiss.

Allison kissed Ryan back grinning "I knew you would like them all I had to do was pick up some of the things I knew you would like. Now Ryan for that MP3 player, you have to buy the songs for it."

"Okay," Ryan grinned.

Once the gifts were all opened then everyone wanted a piece of Allison's birthday cake. The cake was pink and square, and had real strawberries on top.

"Allison spent a few hours baking this cake. I didn't know the girl could bake". said her mom.

"I can also make cookies and brownies" added Allison and they all dug in. She looked at the twins "How is it?"

"Fantastic," Rose said. Ryan was too busy eating as much as he could to answer.

Everyone complimented on Allison's cake and Allison just grinned she was glad everyone enjoyed it.

Afterwards, Sarah sat near Jason listening on everyone talking. She had been mostly quiet. Sarah was shy around those she didn't know and she wasn't sure if the Winchester's would like her.

Lupine engaged Sarah in conversation, noting that she was just listening. "So, Sarah, where did you grow up?"

Sarah noticed Lupine was talking to her and the entire group was listening and looking to her as well "I'm from Mitchell County, Kansas". she then added "It's a small town".

"I don't think I've ever been to Mitchell County. What's it like, other than small?" asked Lupine.

"It's very quiet. Not too much crime goes on except every once in awhile except for what happened to my Dad and the Diner. We've got two local Libraries, A Coffee Shop that has a Bakery, and there's a movie theater that was recently built and some restaurants like Hardee's, Mcdonalds', Burger King and a Fatz. There are about 4 schools". she added.

"Sounds a lot like where I grew up," Lupine said. "It was a really small town too."

"Really? Where did you grow up at?" asked Sarah interested.

"I grew up in a little town in Florida. Gulf Breeze. It's really close to the beach. There's only one high school, elementary and middle school. Everyone knows everyone."said Lupine.

"A beach nearby sounds great. Did you go there all the time?" asked Sarah.


	20. The Group plays poker

Lupine grinned. "Every chance I got. Sometimes I would even skip school to go."

Sarah grinned back and then giggled. "You never got in trouble for it?"

"I just never got caught," smirked Lupine.

"That's a bit crazy, but sounds like you always had fun", Sarah added.

"Crazy is why Dean married her," Sam joked.

Dean smirked and then looked at Sam and Sarah "That's right. That's one of the many reasons why I married her and don't you forget it, buddy". he pointed the fork at Sam.

Lupine and Sam laughed while the kids rolled their eyes.

Sarah grinned and looked over at Jason who sat beside her. "You weren't kidding when you said they were all crazy". she took a bite out of her cake.

Jason looked at his family sheepishly, "No, I certainly wasn't. Still want to date me?"

Sarah blushed a bit Jason had been trying to get her to date him for sometime now. And it surprised her that he never gave up asking. "Of Course now that I know your a nice, normal guy".

Jason laughed while Delian said, "Normal? Jason? Have you learned nothing from living with us?" Everyone else sat in the living room talking while Ryan pulled John into the kitchen.

"John," Ryan said seriously. "We need to talk." Ryan folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

Sarah laughed. "Jason isn't that bad. Besides, I've known other people who are a lot stranger than he is".

John followed Ryan into the kitchen and sipped his soda. It was his second one. "Yeah, sure. What is it man?"

"I had a, let's call it dream, last night. In this dream, you were going to propose to Delian. As her brother, it is my job to let you know that if you hurt my sister, I will have to take you out, regardless of the fact that I love you."said Ryan.

John looked at Ryan him and Ryan had been close buddies ever since he was adopted into the family "It's true. I am planning to propose to Delian soon. And I would never hurt her she's who I love the most".

"I know that, but I just had to make sure I gave you the speech." Ryan grinned at John. "I love you, man. Does Delian have any idea you're going to propose?"

"I love you to. She doesn't have a single clue, I don't think. I've been kinda hoping she doesn't read my mind. What about you and Allison? Do you think she might be the one you might want to marry someday?"

Ryan blushed. "Someday. But we're still in high school. We have a long way to go."

"That's fine you two don't need to rush into things like that. Just enjoy being together before you take the plunge". said John.

Allison came into the kitchen to figure out where Ryan went. "Take what plunge?" she asked wondering what the guys were talking about. Apparently, she didn't hear their entire conversation.

Ryan hugged Allison. "Just guy talk."

She looked at him "Never mine. I probably don't even want to know". she joked with him. She leaned against him "Had a good birthday?"

"Definitely." said Ryan.

Allison looked at him "What else do you wanna do tonight?"

Ryan shrugged. "Rose and James were saying something about having a poker game wiht John and Delian."

Allison looked at him and she began feeling dumb. She didn't play much card games and only knew Go Fish and Solitaire "I don't know how to play poker. The only card games I know are Go Fish and Solitaire and that's from playing them on long camping rides with mom".

Ryan replied, "I can teach you. It's really easy."

Allison replied back "Cool". Soon they were all playing poker with Delian, Rose, John, Sarah, Jason and Ryan. "I bet us girls are going to win", said Allison.

Rose winked. "One of us usually always wins. The boys are too easily distracted. Do you play much, James?"

James turned to Rose he had been talking to John and Jason. "Not much lately, but I do know how to play poker. Used to play it online a lot. But now lately I'm mostly into video games".

Allison rolled her eyes just like a guy to be into video games.

John looked at James and thought this was one cool dude. "Me and Jason love video games! When we're not busy hunting, it's what we do".

All the girls at the table shared a collective look that said, "Boys."

Jason grinned. "You girls just don't get it."

"Clearly," replied Rose.

"Us girls love more things that are interesting. Like shopping, boys, music, and the latest gossip in celebrity magazines". said Sarah.

Allison looked at the three of them "Any of you girls love Karaoke?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Delian and Rose. Their mother had been a singer for a while and raised all her children to have a love of music.

"We should go to the bar. Their having Karaoke tonight. Whoever sings the best songs, wins some cash". said Allison. Then she added "And the boys should go to".


	21. A night to remember

"I'm in," Rose, Ryan, Delian and Jason said in unison.

"So, should we sing in groups?" asked Allison.

"I think group and solo would be fun. That way we can do more than one song," Rose said.

"Great! Let's get going. We taking two cars?" asked Allison.

"We'll have to, since there are so many of us," Jason said.

Soon the card game was over. The girls won over the guys, then everyone left to go to the Karaoke bar. Once there, Allison and the girls went to look over the songbook "I like Pat Benatar's Hit me with your best shot".

"For group or for your solo?" asked Rose.

"For group, we could take turns singing different verses", said Allison.

"Sounds great!" Delian grinned.

Sarah looked at the three and got all shy "I um don't really like to sing in public". she was really nervous about it.

"Aw, hon, we'll be with you. We can even sing in harmonies if you want," Rose said.

Sarah agreed to join them after Rose said that. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it".

"Karaoking is fun! I used to be shy about it like you, but singing with friends brings you out of it!". said Allison. Allison looked at the guys wondering what they had chosen to sing.

"Hot Blooded!" Jason and Ryan said together when John asked what they would be singing as a group.

John grinned both him, Jason, and Ryan loved that song. Whenever it would come on the radio, they would usually sing it and had it down pat. "The girls will love that one. It'll blow them away!" he couldn't wait to see Delian's expression when they sung it.

The girls went to go sit down until it was there turn to sing. The guys would sing first. "I wonder what they chose", said Allison to Rose.

"Hot Blooded." Rose replied, grinning. She knew the boys like the back of her hand.

Allison looked at her friend and laughed. "Interesting. I'd like to see how this one goes".

Rose grinned. "It'll be be good."

They watched the guys sing their song. All the guys looked good wearing black leather jackets and as they sang, they sang to their girls while looking at them. When Ryan came near her, Allison just grinned. He knew how to make her feel special.

Ryan held out his hand for Allison so that they could dance a little while he finished up the song.

Allison took his hand and they danced while the guys finished up the song. She kept looking at him the whole time smiling. Hot Blooded was one of her favorite rock songs. The guys would be surprised at their choice of song to.

Delian and Rose applauded the guys once they were done. "Ready girls?" Delian asked.

"You bet". said Allison smiling. They made up their way to the stage, Allison began the song starting them off surprising the boys with how well she could sing.

Delian and Rose eventually sang their parts as well and then Sarah joined in. The four girls sounded amazing together.

Soon after that the song was over and everyone applauded wildly in the club. Their guys sat nearby with shocked looks on their faces as if they couldn't believe they sounded that great. Soon the winner of the cash was announced and it was the girls that won. "That was so much fun. Are we going to split the cash?" asked Allison.

"I'll let you guys split it. I just got a bonus at work." Delian grinned at the other girls.

Rose laughed. "We should do this more often when you and Sarah are in town."

Allison grinned "I agree, this is so much fun to do". she said. They soon joined the guys at their table "So what do we do next?" asked Allison. They had just splitted the money.

"I vote we stay and dance," Ryan said.

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do dance with me all night?" Joked Allison though she didn't mind dancing with Ryan he was fantastic.

"Of course," grinned Ryan.

"Alright, I've got nothing else to do all night". said Allison. She soon joined him on the dance floor.

Sarah watched people dance, she wasn't really good at it what if she stepped on Jason's toes?

Jason stood up and held out his hand to Sarah. "Dance with me?" he asked.

She took his hand and stood up she wore a pair of jeans and a red v-neck top that night. "Sure but aren't you scared I'll step on your toes?" she asked jokingly.

"I can handle it," grinned Jason. "Want to know a secret?" he asked her.

Sarah thought a moment and looked at him "Yeah, I'm good at keeping those do tell me".

Jason leaned in close. "John's going to propose to Delian tonight."

Sarah grinned "How do you know about that one?" she asked also whispering.


	22. The Surprise Prom for Sarah

"He showed me the ring," Jason replied. "I think it's about time, too."

"Yeah two have been dating what seems like forever to". said Sarah. "You ever want that someday, marriage?"

Jason's cheeks got red. "Yeah, I definitely do," he looked directly at Sarah as he replied.

Sarah gazed up at him "So do I when the time is right. I used to think it would never happen to me".

"That's crazy. You're amazing." said Jason.

Sarah blushed. "Thanks but guys in High School never seemed to think so. To most of them I was just shy Sarah and a loner. I never even went to the Prom because I didn't want to be the only one without a date".

"Seriously?" Jason looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Sarah had ever not been able to find a date.

"Seriously. I wasn't the most popular girl in school. I guess Guys just didn't like the quiet types". she said.

"Well, their loss is my gain. I think," Jason winked.

Sarah turned bright red as he said that "Yeah it is, that is if you can handle weirdos".

"You are no weirder than me and I mean that as a compliment. Normal people are boring." said Jason.

She hoped he was going to like her no matter what. "I'm glad to hear that". she said and thought back to what she had found back in her and her Dad's house while going through some things. She found a strange necklace which looked like an Amulet, and a book which was full of spells in it, and her Mother's Diaries. What secret her mother held, her father never told her so she had to do a lot of digging and reading tonight when mostly everyone was gone to bed. If she turned out to be a Witch, would Jason still love her then and still want to date her? They danced awhile and even then Sarah had a whole lot on her mind. She looked up at Jason who was leaning in to kiss her she closed her eyes.

Delian smiled. She caught Jason and Sarah sharing a kiss on the dance floor. "I think Sarah's really good for him." She smiled up at John.

John looked at the happy couple glad Jason finally found him someone. "Yeah, Jason needs someone to be happy with and Sarah is perfect for him." then he looked at Delian it was now or never. " Delian, I've really enjoyed being your boyfriend and I want many many more years together. I can see me spending the rest of my life with you". they stopped dancing for a minute and John got on his knees. He opened the ring box he could feel himself start to sweat and nerves taking over "Delian Winchester, will you marry me?"

Delian's mouth dropped as everyone around them stopped dancing to look. "John, I," Delian stuttered for a minute. "I never thought I would be so lucky to fall in love with my best friend, so...yes, John. Yes," her eyes welled up and she grinned as John slipped the ring, diamonds and opals, onto her finger. It was perfect fit.

John was so happy as she said yes so he slipped the ring on her finger and then gave her a kiss and hug "I was so scared you wouldn't say yes. I was nervous about proposing to you all weekend."

Delian wiped a tear from her cheek as the people around applauded for her and John. "Why wouldn't I say yes? I love you!! And how did you manage to keep a secret from me all weekend?" she laughed.

John grinned and just shrugged "Beats me. I guess you wouldn't be ready for this sort of thing. And it wasn't easy keeping it a secret. Ryan and Jason already knew about it and it was only a matter of time before you found out".

Delian laughed and kissed John again. For the rest of the night, she couldn't stop smiling.

Eventually, all the kids went back to either Dean and Lupine's, or Sam and Lana's house. However, before everyone went to bed for the night, Jason called a special meeting with John, Delian and Rose outside the two houses. "Sarah told me tonight that she's never had a prom before. I think we should throw her one tomorrow night."

"Oh! That would be fun!" exclaimed Rose. "Allison and I can go pick up decorations."

Delian said, "I'll get Sarah a dress. I already know the perfect one!"

"Great. I already cleared it with Uncle Dean and Aunt Lupine. They said they would let us use the back deck and go hang out with Dad and Mom."

Delian smiled at Jason. "That's so sweet! The deck will look great with a few lights. This will perfect!"

Sarah was upstairs in Sam and Lana's home in the guest bedroom her and Jason shared. It was the second night that they would sleep together. She felt so safe at night snuggled up in his arms. She sat up in bed in her light blue silk pjs and took out her Mother's Diary and slowly began to read turned to the first page:

Dear Diary, March 14, 1970

Being a Witch is a lot harder than I thought it would be! There's so much you have to learn, so many spells and potions to mix! I can only hopethat my daughter will learn about being a Witch faster than I ever did. Took me weeks to learn everything I had to learn! I'm also afraid about what my husband will think once I tell him the news that I am a Witch. Will he still love me? And would he still want to marry me? He's so good to me that I don't want to lose the special person that he is. Also, there has been Demons coming after me ever since I learned I was a Witch. When will they ever stop?

Lily Bishop

Sarah's heart started to pound. No wonder she was different from the others she thought. No wonder she was often labeled as a freak in school, it was because she was and if her Mother was a witch, then she was to as well! Sarah continued to read some more.

Before everyone went back to the parents' houses, Jason grinned at John. "Oh and good job proposing, man."

John smiled back sheepishly "Good job? I was nervous and sweating the whole time!"

"Couldn't tell. At least, Delian couldn't," Jason motioned over to where Delian and Rose were talking excitedly about the wedding. He clapped John on the shoulder and then said, "Night everyone! See you all in the morning and thanks for the help!" Jason went upstairs and walked into his room.

Sarah was already in bed lieing awake when Jason opened the door. All she kept thinking about was the Diary and her Mother's words. So that's why the Demons were after her a few days ago! It was because she was a Witch and they wanted her dead to. She began to wonder how she was going to tell the others this.

Jason laid down next to Sarah and put his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and then was fast asleep.

The next day, Delian, Rose and Allison were already gone when everyone else woke up.

Sarah and Jason the next morning were in the Kitchen and having breakfast with Sam and Lana his parents. "Where has everyone gone? I tried reaching Delian and Rose". asked Sarah. She had joined Sam, and Jason at the table while Lana fixed breakfast.

Jason replied, "They said they had some sort of sister bonding thing to do."

"Sounds like fun. So what you and I should do today?" asked Sarah. They had a whole afternoon to themselves.

"I was going to take you on a picnic by the lake," Jason said.

"Awesome. What kind of food should we bring?" asked Sarah.

"I'll make it," smiled Jason.

Within the next two hours they were on the lake having a picnic. Sarah ate the sandwich's. "This is some of the best chicken salad I've ever eaten".

"Thanks, I cooked it," Jason said proudly.

Sarah was surprised. "You like to cook?" she found it surprising because most guys hated to cook.

"I love it. Mom taught me when I was little and that's how we spent most of our time." Jason said.

"Cooking is a great way of bringing some people together. Dad was the one who taught me he also said someday I could take over being a manager of his restaurant". said Sarah.

"Do you ever want to go back and reopen the restaurant?" Jason asked.

Sarah thought about it more. "I'm thinking about it. It's just things won't be the same without Dad around showing me the ropes. I can't reopen it in the same place where it was, I thought about reopening it around here. I really like this place. But then again, you guys don't live around here. So maybe opening it where you guys live might be more appropriate".

Jason grinned. "I'd like to move back this way eventually. It's a lot more peaceful than in the city."

Sarah thought a moment "Think John and Delian would also want to move back here?"

"I know Delian does eventually..." Jason trailed off. "You know, the only reason why she moved away in the first place is because she had a vision of the city. She dreamed of us meeting you. She says there is one more thing we have to do there and then we're done, at least for now."

"And what is that we have to do?" asked Sarah. She wondered if now was the right time about telling Jason that she was a witch just like her mom. She didn't want to keep things from him and they were already having a good honest relationship now. Her and Delian had gotten closer as friends and Sarah felt like she could talk to her about anything.

"She didn't say. I don't think she knows the full details yet." Jason shrugged.

Sarah nodded understanding. "Okay. Jason there's something I need to tell you." she explained that a few days ago she came across her Mother's diary, Book of Spells, and an Amulet. Sarah wore her Mother's Amulet that day figuring she'd want to wear her mom's jewelry. She also told him about her Mom being a Witch and that she was one to. Sarah stopped wondering what Jason's reaction was going to be.

Jason blinked. "Sarah, why didn't you tell me before? You already know that Delian is a witch. I'm a freak that goes after what goes bump in the night. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Sarah sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was sort of scared of how you three were going to react. I didn't want to give any of you reasons not to trust me. And not every witch can be trusted. You've been so good to me, I didn't want to do anything to ruin what we had". she then added "Some guys don't react to things as well as you do".

Jason nodded. "I'm not most guys, Sarah. You can trust me with anything."

"Really? That's very comforting to know". she moved towards him so she could be closer to him.

Jason put his arms around Sarah and kissed her cheek. The two stayed out at the lake for a few more hours.

Meanwhile, back at Dean and Lupine's, Rose, Delian and Allison were getting decorations ready for an impromptu prom for Sarah. "Oh!" exclaimed Rose. "I almost forgot!" She ran outside and then came back in holding a garment bag. She handed the bag to Allison. "I picked you up a dress for tonight, and I figured it if you like it enough, you can wear it to our prom next month."

Allison stared at the bag surprised. She had no idea Rose had gone out to get her dress for tonight. She hadn't been able to afford one and she had planned on wearing one of her easter former gowns that she had back home. Her eyes went big. "Rose, you shouldn't have. I had been saving up for the dress I wanted at the mall but it was too much it would take a few more months to save up for what I was wanting". Allison now had $200 in savings but it wasn't nowhere near enough to purchase it in time for the Spring Formal coming up at their School in April She took the bag and opened it to see what was inside. Inside was the dress she had been wanting to get for weeks. It was the pink dress! No wonder it had sold so quickly, Rose had bought it. "Rose, thank you". Allison said happy tears forming in her eyes.

Rose smiled and hugged Allison. "The dress I wanted went on clearance so I had some extra money for it."

Delian grinned. "It's nice to have an excuse to dress up again. Now that I'm out of high school, I hardly ever get to look pretty."

Allison hugged Rose back and smiled back at Delian. She knew the feeling of not getting to dress up as much. Allison's small family consisted of only her and her mom and they weren't always able to have nice things. "Same here. I think the last time I wore something nice was at my dad's funeral". Allison was only a small kid when her dad passed away of a heart attack but she only had some memories of him. "So, what kind of dress did you get Sarah?" she asked Delian.

"I got her a cute white one we passed in the mall the other day. She really liked it, but said she'd never have a place to wear it." said Delian.

"That's really nice of you to do that for her. And it's really sweet Jason wanted to do something like this for her", said Allison. She looked at Rose. "Think I should try the dress on or wait til we're done here?"


	23. Jame's Deady Accident

"We're just about done. Why don't you go change and then Del can do your makeup?" suggested Rose.

Allison "Okay I'll go change into this dress then". she went to the nearest bathroom to change. Allison tried on the dress and it fitted perfect she came out to show them "Well, how does it look?" she asked.

"Great!" the sisters said together.

Rose grinned. "Ryan will like it too."

"You think so?" asked Allison grinning. Her blonde hair was back to it's normal color again a pale blond but not white blond. It came down to her shoulders "What about my hair. Should I keep it straight, or add some waves to it?"

"Wavy," said Rose.

Delian finished the last of the decorations. "How about I do both of your makeup for the night?"

Allison looked at Delian and just grinned again "That's cool. Where should we go? I'm thinking wavy it is to".

"Let's go up to my room," Delian replied.

Allison nodded and joined her upstairs. Like Rose's room, Delian's was big to."Nice room". she said.

"Thanks," grinned Delian. "I miss being able to have girl time. I lived with Jason and John for so long that I felt like a guy half the time until Sarah came along."

Allison laughed. "Guys are fun to hang around with but it's nice to have friends that are girls. I don't have that many that are girls except for a few. Rose, and Amber at School." Amber Roads was another good friend of Allisons. They were both on the girls basketball team and often practiced together.

Rose laughed. "Well, most of the girls we go to school with are drama queens."

"Yeah I noticed and Rose are very different from them". said Allison.

Delian set to work doing Allison and Rose's makeup. Once she was finished the two girls looked even more beautiful than usual. Delian then got herself ready and it was almost showtime. Rose wore a red off the shoulder dress that fit her like a glove and flared out at the bottom. Delian's dress was a midnight blue, strapless and had a slit up to her thigh. It was the same on she wore to her own prom a few years ago.

Sarah had gone to the other Winchester house by that time and walked in "What are you three getting ready for?" she hadn't been given her dress yet, and had no idea about the prom. Her and Jason had recently gotten back from their picnic.

"You'll see," winked Delian. "Here, put this on and meet us downstairs." She handed Sarah a dress bag from her closet.

Sarah just looked at the dress bag she was holding and watched them go downstairs. Sarah put her dress on and did her hair and makeup. She wore her hair down and didn't have to do too much to it, it was already curly. She wore a matching white shell necklace with her dress and got some white dress shoes on to match as well. Soon, she joined the others downstairs. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Delian grinned and led Sarah outside to where music was playing, the deck was decorated with lights, and Jason stood waiting with a corsage. Jason went up to Sarah and said, "Will you be my prom date, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at Jason and checked him a tux he was so sexy in it she couldn't resist. Had they really gone all out into giving her a prom? It was too good to be true. "Yes, I will". she said.

Jason grinned and slipped the corsage onto Sarah's wrist. He kissed her cheek. "I hope this is okay." It was a white rose surrounded by tiny white flowers.

"It's great. I can't believe you'd actually do something like this for me". said Sarah.

"You deserve it." He held out his hand and led Sarah on to the deck so that they could dance.

"I do now, don't I?" Sarah asked teasingly as they danced close together. She wondered what Jason thought about her dress.

Allison soon met up with Ryan she saw his mouth dropped open when he saw her. "Fancy meeting you here, Ryan". she smiled as she met him at the bottom of the stairs.

Ryan smiled. "You look amazing."

Allison blushed "Thanks." she linked her arm through his as he put a matching corsage on her. "You look handsome yourself".

John waited for Delian while waiting with James. "I wonder what Delian is wearing". he said out loud.

James "Probably something sexy like Rose." they both smiled. James carried some roses, and a corsage.

Delian came out of the house, bringing champange and glasses for everyone, just as Rose tapped James on the shoulder. "You look good in a tux," she grinned.

'Thanks. It's sort of uncomfortable though and kinda itches". he blushed a bit at her of the time girls never said nice things to him except Allison.

"Might help if you loosen your tie," Rose undid it a little bit for him, smiling.

"Would you mind doing it for me?" he asked smiling flirting with her a bit.

Rose smirked and loosened his tie. "Better?

James smiled flirtatiously "Much better. Now I don't feel like I'm choking. Want to go get some punch? Or would you rather dance first?"

Allison heard the Electric Slide song and got all excited "This is my favorite dance! Come on! We _have_ to do it!" she pulled Ryan onto the dance floor.

Ryan grinned as Rose and James joined them and so did the rest of the kids. Soon, eveyone was having a great time.

The prom passed by very quickly. Allison let Ryan drive her home that night. They had agreed to eat supper with her mom since her mother wanted them to have spaghetti night. Allison's mom smiled when she saw Ryan with Allison. "Hi Ryan". they were still in their former wear "I hope you both don't mind eating supper with me tonight I know you guys would rather be somewhere else".

Allison and Ryan looked at each other then back at her "Mom, we don't mind at all. It's not like we gotta be anywhere else".

"Sweet. Anyhow, supper's already ready". her mother lead them to table where everything was set. They ate supper and talked. Then Allison's mom spoke up "I have something to say. I've been promoted to go work up in New York and it looks like we have to move. Well I have to move anyway. "

Allison looked at Ryan in didn't want to move! Ryan was here and they just got together! And her friends were here. What was Allison going to do?

Ryan's face fell. "Wow, that's...wow. When are you leaving?"

Allison's Mom looked at them "This weekend. I have to have everything I need packed by then." she then looked at Allison's alarmed expression. "But, Allison doesn't have to move if she doesn't want to. I know her friends are are and it wouldn't be right taking her away like that. But where would she stay?"

Allison looked at Ryan for answers.

Ryan blurted out without thinking. "She can stay with us!"

Allison looked at him again "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden on your family or you". she said. She also wondered what Lupine would think of it her staying.

"Just let me talk to my mom tonight. That would be okay, wouldn't it?" Ryan pleaded with Allison's mother.

Allison's mom thought a moment "That'll be alright." she said to Ryan. She could tell Ryan was in love with Allison and it would be wrong to try to separate them.

Once outside on the swing, Allison looked up to Ryan "I don't want to leave you".

"You won't have to. Mom will understand."said Ryan

Allison grinned "Your the best boyfriend ever, Ryan". she said.

Ryan kissed her. "I try."

Allison kissed him back "How long can you stay over here?'' she asked.

"I don't have a curfew, so as long as you'll have me."said Ryan

Allison grinned "At least until I fall asleep? By the way did you see everyone's looks when they found out we were together in school?"

"I can. And what do you mean?" asked Ryan

Allison told him about the surprised looks everyone gave them when they walked the halls hand in hand "I don't they they ever expected us to get together" she grinned at him.

Ryan kissed her. "Well, they're dumb."

Allison kissed back "I agree. They've got nothing else better to do than to gawk at us I mean, we're just teens like them, right?"

Ryan agreed. He smiled down at Allison. He was so lucky to have found her.

That following week, James was so bored sitting in class. All he could keep doing was stare at Rose who sat next to him. She' s so sexy he thought. That day, she wore a red silk t-shirt and vintage jeans. He's rather pay attention to her than pay attention to some old hag trying to teach them about American History. Ryan and Allison also had this same class with them and they both sat up close towards the front. Wadding up some paper, he aimed it towards Allison and it landed in her Hair. He grinned.

Allison felt someone throw a wadded up paper in the back of her hair and got it out of her hair. She turned around to find James grinning she frowned and mouthed silently: your gonna get buddy!

Next to James, Rose was also having trouble paying attention, but for different reasons. She kept feeling like someone was watching her, no matter where she was. It was worse when she was alone. A presence was there, but she couldn't see anyone, or even sense them using her powers. Ryan had said he couldn't feel anyone unusual hanging around the house or work either. Something was going on.

The day started out normal for James. He did School and Work without any problems. Turning the music up in his car, he cruised down the road enjoying the night air. He began singing along to his cd, when he began experiencing car he knew it, the car flipped losing control and he wrecked.

Three young men appeared out of the shadows. The tallest, with green eyes and blond hair, peeked down into James's car. "He's out. Looks like he's in a coma."

"Good," sighed another of the men, this one tall and lean. He resembled a bird of prey. "I'm getting tired of all this sneaking around."

The tallest glared. "Well, Peter, you didn't have to come."

"Of course I did, you idiot, you're my brother."

The third man appeared to the peace keeper between Peter and his older brother. "Listen, Kyle, Peter, we better get out of here. I'm sure someone else will be driving by soon."

Kyle nodded. "You're right, Jeremy. Let's go." That said, the three dissappeared into the night as if they had never existed.

James remained unconcious and his face was all bloody. The music still blaring from the speakers. Someone who was just passing by stopped to see how he was, and then began to dial 911.

Allison was waken by her Mom during the middle of the night. She was in her Sheriff's uniform. "Mom? what's going on?" Allison was still waiting to hear from Ryan about staying with the Winchesters.

"Sweetie, something bad has happened. James was in a terrible car accident he's now in a coma". her mother said.

Allison blinked. "What? How did that happen?"

"At this time we're unsure. I'm going to be investigating this wreck though and figure out what happened to him". said her Mom.

"I've got to call Rose!" said Allison sitting up abruptly. She got out her Blackberry and began to dial her friends cellphone. Come on Rose, pick up thought Allison.

"Hello?" Rose said. She was a little surprised; Allison was normally asleep by this time.

"Rose, you have to wake up Ryan. We have to meet up at the Hospital, James was in a bad car accident!" Allison's voice was shaky.

Rose felt ice sink into her gut. "We'll be right there." Thanks to the twin thing, Ryan woke up the instant Rose started to panic.

He was in her doorway when she hung up with Allison, arms crossed. "I'll drive."

Together they ran downstairs, barely remembering to leave a note for their parents. Neither bothered to get dressed. Ryan drove in his Batman sleep pants and a black t-shirt, while Rose was wearing Superman pants and a black tank top. "Things were just going too damn good," Ryan muttered, speeding through a red light.

Rose said nothing, knowing she would cry if she did. Ryan reached over and took his twin's hand. "He'll make it, Rose. I know he will."

When Ryan and Rose walked into the waiting room, Ryan had his arm around Rose's shoulders. "What do we know?" he asked, sitting by Allison and taking her hand, with his other still around his sister.

Allison felt like breaking down all over again. "It's not good. James is in a coma and the Doctor's think he may or may not wake back up. It was a terrible wreck from what Mom had said and it appears that someone tampered with his car to make him wreck".

To be continued in the next sequel: Obsession Can Kill Part 2. Look for it soon!

Top of Form 1


End file.
